Headmaster Potter Stories
by red-jacobson
Summary: The adventures of Harry Potter, youngest Headmaster in Hogwarts History, and his beloved Pet (wife) Hermione.
1. Chapter 1 - Fleur's Interview

**STORY TITLE: Fleur's Interview**

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Private  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Fleur needs a job after leaving Gringotts, but gets more than she bargained for.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Hermione/Fleur  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,226  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **NOTE ON FLEUR'S ACCENT:** I'm not even going to try and write the accent, so just imagine that over the last 10 years her English has improved, okay?

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **June 25th, 2008**_

It was just supposed to be a simple interview, to fill the only open staff position for the upcoming school year, since Filius had decided to retire at the same time Minerva did, leaving me with having to find a replacement, as well as getting used to being the Headmaster of Hogwarts at 27 years old! Granted, knowing that it was going to be Fleur Delacour that I was interviewing, both my pet and I were hopeful that it was going to be a much more _personal_ interview than they usually were.

It had started out relatively innocently, I had placed advertisements in the newspapers here and on the continent, looking for a Professor of Charms for the upcoming school year, and Fleur's application was the first one I received. Naturally I contacted her to arrange for an interview, her qualifications were excellent, the work she had done as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts alone was the equivalent of Masteries in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. Not to mention her performance in the damned Tournament.

There were a few other applicants, but none of them had the qualifications that Fleur did, and I was really looking forward to offering her the job. Fleur actually had the first scheduled interview, and Hermione had been getting more and more excited the closer it got to the time for Fleur to arrive. It got to the point where I had to bend her over the desk and spank her to get her to calm down. Granted, I didn't blame her for getting excited, since Hermione had shared several different fantasies she'd had about the blonde Veela, but, there was such a thing as decorum, and I told her that we would wait until after the interview to try and seduce her.

I was well aware that Hermione was attracted to Fleur, we had discussed the fact that she enjoyed sex with woman as well as men when we first started having sex, right after we shoved Voldemort though the Veil after our Sixth Year. I will admit that I was slightly jealous when she told me a few of the girls she had been with, since a few of them had starred in late night fantasies of my own.

The real surprise of that conversation came almost as an accident, we had just finished 'round three' and I had just pulled out of her arse, when I decided to tease Hermione a bit, and said,

"You're a very naughty girl aren't you Hermione? Seducing all those innocent witches, that was very naughty, especially since you didn't invite me to join you, and as soon as I got my breath back I'm going to put you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve!"

I thought that she was going out of her mind as she stiffened against me and a drawn out moan came from her throat, "Oohhhh, yes! Please, spank my naughty arse! I deserve it, for licking those sweet pussies and not sharing with you sir!"

I reached around her and started fingering her pussy, "That's right, pet, you need a spanking for that, but, after your spanking, you can start making plans to get all those innocent witches to join us in bed, I really want to see you with your tongue inside Luna as I'm buggering you. Do you like that idea?"

Hermione had gone non verbal, but the way she shuddered against me, and the way her pussy clenched around my fingers told me that she really liked the idea. I put my face to her ear and said, "After you drive Luna out of her mind, I'm going to be shagging her, and I want to watch you riding her face while I pound her into the mattress, and then you are going to use your fingers and tongue to get her arse stretched out enough so I can bugger her! Do you think she'll enjoy taking my cock up her arse as much as you do, my naughty little girl?"

I was getting hard again as I put the images in her mind, and was rubbing against her arse when she surprised the hell out of me by twisting around in my arms and kissing me wildly, before sliding down the bed and taking me in her mouth! Granted, I had cleaned her thoroughly before I took her arse, but it was still such as filthy thing for her to do that I lost it almost immediately, and she swallowed every thing I gave her.

I still had the energy to give her the spanking she was begging for, and, when we were recovered, we had a very serious conversation about what had happened, including her submissiveness which led to a fundamental change in our relationship. Very few people were aware that under her high collared wedding dress was a different sort of collar that she never removed.

I had given Hermione permission to continue to explore her attraction to other women, but I expected her to make me aware of who she was with, and be prepared to describe, in great detail, exactly what she had been doing. Of course, my pet decided to go me one better, and on September 1st of our Seventh Year, which was only a week after we returned from our Honeymoon, I walked into our quarters in Hogwarts and found Luna bound to our bed with Hermione kneeling naked beside the bed!

Luna was only the first of the girls who Hermione brought to our bed, Cho was next, and then Padma and Parvati at the same time, and, once absolutely insane night, Pansy Parkinson and both Greengrass sisters were waiting for me when I got home. There were many more girls who joined us, although the biggest surprise was when Hermione managed to get her widowed mother, Jane into our bed!

Hermione seemed to feel that it was her duty as my pet to find eager girls to please me, and, since all of the girls were happy to be there, I certainly wasn't going to hurt any of their feelings by rejecting them.

I will admit that Minerva looked at Hermione and I strangely when all of the girls ended up working at Hogwarts over the couple of years that I was her Deputy, but we made sure to keep things extremely discreet, none of the students were aware that Dobby was popping all of us up to the Room of Requirement after curfew and we were spending the nights together.

So it was in the back of my mind that things might get a little interesting when Fleur arrived for her interview, but I was determined to maintain composure and get through the interview before trying to get her robes off. I knew that she had managed to get a divorce from Bill, through gossip I picked up from the times I needed to go to the Ministry, but wasn't sure exactly what the situation was.

Hermione and I had joined the rest of the staff for lunch before we went back to my office to get ready for the interview. It was while we were waiting for Fleur to arrive that pet got her spanking, and she was sitting in the chair beside my desk very gingerly. Part of that may have because of the plug she was wearing in her arse, but we didn't have the time to give her the buggering she really wanted, so that would have to do.

Right at one o'clock, the wards alerted me to the fact that Fleur was outside the Gargoyle, being escorted by Susan Bones, who had taken over the DADA position when I was promoted to Assistant Headmaster two years ago. Tapping my wand on the control, the Gargoyle moved aside and the office door opened, letting the two of them enter.

Fleur was just as gorgeous as I remembered, and her robes, while technically professional, still emphasized her figure, especially the way they opened at the front showing a vast expanse of cleavage.

Standing up, Hermione and I moved to greet Fleur, and I guided her to the chair in front of my desk. I thanked Susan, who was openly eyeing Fleur as she sat down, and the redhead gave me a wink as she left the office. Once the door was closed, I called for Dobby to bring in the tea. After Dobby served the tea I said, "So Fleur, what prompted you to change careers? I thought you were enjoying working as a Curse Breaker?"

Fleur frowned slightly, but said, "I was, but, after the divorce, William made it very difficult to continue working with him, and I wanted something more secure for Victoire. I could have found work at Beauxbatons, but I needed to move away from my parents. I love them dearly, but they can more than a little smothering."

I nodded, "And after experiencing Molly Weasley, you had experienced more than enough smothering, correct?"

She gave an unladylike snort, "Exactly! The two of you know how she can be, and, well I'm sure I don't have to explain how strange a lot of her ideas are, do I?"

Hermione shook her head, and I chuckled, "No, we've all had plenty of experience dating members of that family, and it amazes me that she managed to have seven children!"

Moving on from the subject of the Weasley's, since neither Hermione or I were particularly fond of any of the members of that family, I started asking her about her education at Beauxbatons, especially what the curriculum of the Charms classes were, and going over what was required to be taught at Hogwarts.

The interview was going very smoothly, and my pet even managed to calm down enough to ask relevant questions, which Fleur answered easily, and I was certain that she was the most qualified applicant we were going to get.

Smiling I said, "Well, Fleur, I think I can say that you will be welcome to join the Hogwarts staff for the next school year. Now, there's just the matter of your salary, and will Victoire be moving into the castle with you, or will she be staying with your parents?"

Fleur relaxed slightly, and said, "She is staying with my parents for now, she's already been accepted at Beauxbatons for next term and her fees have been paid, but I may look at having her transfer to Hogwarts for the rest of her schooling, depending on how things go."

"Well, if you do decide to have her transfer, there is a substantial discount for families of staff members. Now, the base salary for a beginning Professor is 15,000 galleons a year, but that doesn't include the year round residence and meals available, as well as the medical care that is provided. Is that acceptable to you?"

Fleur smiled, but then I heard my pet give a sharp intake of breath and I glanced over at her, and saw that Hermione's eyes were glazed over and she was nibbling on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was extremely turned on! That got my attention, because she hadn't been that aroused even a few minutes ago, so I turned to look directly at Fleur, and blinked, because she was looking even more beautiful than she had before. Her eyes were open wider, and there seemed be a soft glow surrounding her, making me want to climb over the desk to kiss her.

Fortunately my Occlumency shields were more than enough to keep from being affected, but I was curious just what she was up to, so I let my jaw go slack and I stared at her, making her think that I was affected as well. I dropped my arm to my side and let the Elder wand drop into my hand.

Fleur just kept smiling at me as she rose out of the chair, and leaned over the desk, her breasts straining against the top of her robes, "I would be happy to be under you, Headmaster Potter, but I was hoping you would do something for me..."

I licked my lips, and managed to give the impression of nodding dumbly, "Uhm, what do you want me to do, Fleur?"

Her smile widened, and she slipped out of her robes, showing that all she was wearing was a very sheer bra and knicker set, and I could easily see her erect nipples and the fact that she was completely shaved. I couldn't help it, even with my shields a little drool formed on my lips, but I doubt that even Snape could have done any better!

Fleur was still talking, "You see, Harry, I haven't been with a man since my divorce, and William was a very unsatisfactory lover, and I heard Ginevra complaining about the things you wanted her to do, and I believe you have more than enough imagination and stamina to satisfy me, so will you please fuck me?"

I stood up, leaning forward as if I was going to kiss her, but brought up the hand holding my wand and fired a stinging hex directly at her left breast!

Fleur cried out in pain and the Allure disappeared as she stumbled backwards. I heard pet moving in her chair, and I felt her anger at what Fleur had done. Reaching out, I put my hand on her arm, calming her, and she sat back in the seat.

I stood up straight and gestured with my wand, switching her bra and knickers with the air around her. The bits of cloth landed on the floor and she was completely naked. Glaring at her, I said, "You've got twenty seconds to start talking, Fleur, before I get angry. What the fuck do you think you were doing, trying to use your Allure on us?"

She started crying, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I was just so anxious, I'd heard what Ginny said, and I haven't had sex in so long, my body is craving it! I was afraid you would say no, that you wouldn't cheat on Hermione, but I couldn't help myself, I need you! I need a powerful man to satisfy me, and you are the most powerful man I know!"

She crumpled into the chair, sobbing, and I moved around to the front of my desk. Putting my hand under her chin, I lifted her face until she was looking at me, and whispered, "Legilimens!" I know what I was doing was considered rude, at best, but after what she had done, I needed to know the truth. After scanning her thoughts, I relaxed, she had been telling the truth. That didn't mean she wasn't going to be punished, but I didn't have to send her back to France.

Withdrawing from her mind, I stared at her for a second, before I said, "Alright Fleur, stand up!" I put a bit of magic into my voice, and she quickly stood, staring at me in shock. Shaking my head, I said, "You didn't need your Allure, Fleur, my pet and I were already planning on seducing you after the interview was over, but you fucked up! You tried to manipulate me into doing what you want, and that is not acceptable. If you try it again, I'll give you to the centaurs as a plaything, understood?"

She flinched back at the tone in my voice, but nodded quickly.

"Very good! Now, you wanted to be fucked, and you're going to be, but you need to be punished first. Bend over the desk and spread your legs."

When she was in position, I used her knickers and bra to tie her legs to the legs of my desk before turning to my pet. "Pet, please strip naked and remove your knickers for me, I think this bad girl needs a preview of what she will be tasting soon." With a wide smile, Hermione quickly stripped out of her robes and underwear, handing her soaking knickers to me. Removing my tie, I pulled Fleur's wrists behind her back and tied them together firmly.

I was expecting Fleur to make some sort of protest, but all she did was whine softly and try to rub her thighs together. Slapping her firmly on the arse, I said, "Hold still girl! You're going to get what you want, but you have to take your punishment like a good girl first!" Watching the way the flesh of Fleur's arse jiggled, I got an idea and said, "Pet, please go to the toy chest and get a fresh plug for me, I want to get our new toys' arse properly prepared for when I bugger her."

Hermione's smile turned into a wicked grin and she shuffled over to the door to our quarters, the base of the plug in her own arse clearly visible. Taking her knickers, I folded them so that the most soaked section was on top and walked around the desk. Looking at Fleur, I had to hide a smile at the glazed look in her eyes, she was practically drunk with lust! I'd seen the same look in all of our playmate's eyes over the last few years, and knew that Fleur would be willing to do anything to be able to cum. Pinching her nose, Fleur's mouth opened and I shoved the knickers inside, making sure that pet's juices landed directly on our new playmate's tongue.

When pet came back with the plug, I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before moving behind Fleur and putting the tip of my wand at her rosebud. "Get ready Fleur, I'm going to prepare your arse for my cock. You wanted to be fucked, and you are going to get it!"

Pressing the tip of the wand into the ring, I cast the preparation spell, getting her cleaned and stretched out, and then coating her tunnel with lubricant. Grabbing the butt plug, I slid it inside her, snorting at the muffled squeal that Fleur gave out. "Never taken anything up your arse, Fleur? Well, don't worry, you're going to get lots of experience, all of the witches on the staff have learned to love it, isn't that right pet?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh yes, Sir! All of us love it when you bugger us, even my mother loves it now!"

"You see, Fleur, you have nothing to be afraid of, soon you'll be enjoying your buggering just like an English sailor! But, you have to be taught that using your Allure on anyone without my permission is not allowed."

I put my hand on her arse, saying, "I'm only going to give you ten, this time, because you haven't learned the rules yet, but my pet will lay down with you tonight and make sure you know what I expect of you. And this is something that I want to make sure you understand, Hermione is my Pet, but she is your Alpha, do you understand? Nod if you understand and agree."

Fleur nodded quickly, and I continued, "Very good. Now, normally I would make you count each blow, but, since your mouth is otherwise occupied, I'll skip it this time."

I was expecting Fleur to make some sound of disagreement, something to at least pretend that she didn't want me to spank her, but instead, the horny wench was pushing her arse back towards my hand!

I certainly wasn't going to disappoint her, and drew back my hand, bringing it down on the fleshy cheek and getting a loud "Smack!" and a gasp from Fleur as she jerked in her bonds.

"That was one, Fleur!" I said, keeping my voice impassive.

"Smack!" A moan came from around the gag in her mouth, and she jerked again.

"Two!"

"Smack!" "Three!"

By the time I got to ten, my hand was stinging and Fleur's arse was uniformly red. I could see the tears flowing down her face when she turned her head, and said, "It's alright Fleur, it's over now," and I picked up the jar of salve that I keep on my desk and started rubbing it into her sore flesh. The ointment started working immediately, and I made a mental note to thank Cho for developing the formula. Of course, she only started working on it because she was on the receiving end of so many spankings! The girl seems to enjoy them as much as Hermione does, and finds herself over my knee, or my desk at least 2 or 3 times a week.

Once I was satisfied that the pain was gone, I released Fleur's ankles from the legs of my desk and helped her to her feet. She was having problems standing, so I kept my arms around her and guided her to where Hermione was laying on the carpet, her legs spread and a lustful smile on her face. Reaching up I pulled the knickers from Fleur's mouth and said, "You need to apologize to my pet for using your Allure on her, so get down on your knees!"

Fleur gave me an eager smile and I helped her down onto her knees, and she shifted so that her face was right at Hermione's spread open pussy and I watched for a few minutes as Fleur licked and sucked on my pet's flower. It was obvious that Fleur had experience pleasing another woman, the way that Hermione was moaning and squirming on the carpet.

I was getting uncomfortably hard in my trousers watching the two of them, so I lowered myself to my knees between Fleur's legs and unbuttoned my fly, fishing my cock out and rubbing it along her swollen pussy lips. Fleur lifted her head briefly and moaned, "Oh, yes! Please, fuck my pussy! I need it so bad!" before Hermione's hand gripped her hair and reminded her of what she was doing.

Pushing forward, I gave her time to adjust to my size as I stretched her pussy, and Fleur moaned happily as she pushed back against me, drawing me deeper inside her. Soon I was completely buried in her warm and willing flesh and I could feel her tightening around me. I reached around and started rubbing her pussy as I started pumping into her, and Fleur moved with me, holding my cock with her walls as if she didn't want to let me go.

I could tell by my pet's moans and cries that she was getting close to cumming, so I held still, letting Fleur concentrate on pleasuring her Alpha. I watched with a smile as Fleur's tongue drove Hermione over the edge into what looked like a real toe-curler of a climax.

While Hermione was in her happy place, I wanted to make sure that Fleur hit a peak of her own, so I grabbed her wrists and pulled her upright as I started pounding into her grasping pussy. The moans of pleasure and murmured french that I heard assured me that the woman was absolutely enjoying what was happening, and soon the only other sounds in the room were my hips slapping against the fleshy globes of her arse cheeks.

I could tell by the way that Fleur's moans were getting louder and her breath was growing harsher that she was almost at the edge, and so I used my free hand to find her clit and rubbed it with my thumb, sending her into a climax of her own. Once she started cumming, I released my grip on her wrists and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her back against my chest and held her as the pleasure burst through her body.

I could tell that I was getting close to the edge, and so I started pumping faster, and I reached up and rubbed my thumbs over her nipples, letting a bit of my magic loose and sending her into another orgasm as I swelled inside her and let loose, blasting my cum deep into her body! I stayed still as burst after burst came shooting out of my cock, until I was spent, and I slipped out of Fleur, holding her close as she came back to herself.

My pet had recovered by then and joined me in cuddling with our newest pet, our hands stroking her body, and planting soft kisses on her neck as Fleur shook in our arms. I released her wrists from my tie and started rubbing them to get the blood flowing again.

Eventually she calmed down, and she took a deep breath before laughing happily! "Merde! If I had known what was waiting for me, I would have seduced the two of you during the Tournament!"

I chuckled, "You would have been disappointed, I'm afraid, it took us both a couple of years before we were comfortable enough in our own skin to really push things, but we've gotten a lot of experience since then!"

Hermione grinned, "Trust me, you haven't experienced anything yet! Wait until we catch our breath, and I'll use my tongue on you while you find out just how much fun a proper buggering can be."

Fleur shook her head, with a smile, "Are you sure I can't sign a 10 year contract instead of just the one?"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 - Filling Hermione

**STORY TITLE: Filling Hermione**

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, HPFFA  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Hermione gets a very pleasant surprise when she and her Master explore the Chamber of Secrets

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Hermione  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 9,356  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

 _ **July 2nd, 2008**_

 _ **If there had been anybody to see what was happening in the Chamber of Secrets, deep below Hogwarts Castle that afternoon, doubtless they would have thought themselves hallucinating. Especially if any of them had known Hermione Granger when she was a young student. The former bookworm was in a situation that most observers would have considered impossible, not realizing that, when Harry Potter was involved, the nature of reality was more along the lines of a suggestion...**_

 _ **The former Head Girl, and current Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was stark naked, except for the jeweled collar around her throat, and she was hanging in mid air, her arms and legs stretched out and chains holding her in place as she was being vigorously penetrated by three men, one below her filling her soaking quim, another behind her shoving his cock into her arse, and a third fucking her mouth, all of whom seemed to be her husband, Harry Potter, the Headmaster of Hogwarts!**_

 _ **Of course, if any of Hermione's sister slaves had been watching, they wouldn't have been surprised at all to find her in bondage, since her submissiveness to Harry was a trait that they all deeply enjoyed sharing, and more than one of them would have loved to have taken her place, even if they were curious about how Master Harry had managed to duplicate himself. They had all been with Master Harry for several years, except for Fleur, who had just recently joined the family, and none of them had been aware that he was able to create duplicates, but they would have been very eager to experience it for themselves.**_

 _ **As to how it happened? Well, that was as much of a surprise to Harry and Hermione as it would have been to any of the hypothetical observers. You see, the day had started out normally, well, as normal as things go in the new version of Hogwarts...**_

 _ **Headmaster's Quarters**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **6:00 am**_

 _ **July 2nd, 2008**_

Harry had multiple things to in his life to enjoy these days, including the beautiful woman who shared his bed every night, but one of the things that he had really come to enjoy since he first claimed his pet was the way she woke him up every morning. It had started the first morning they woke up together, waking up with his kinky girlfriend's mouth on his cock. Ever since they started sleeping together Pet had been determined to claim his last load of cum before he fell asleep, and the first one after he woke up.

This made for some very enjoyable situations, especially when they had one of the other women in their bed for the night, like last night. They had been indulging Luna's enjoyment of bondage by tying her to the bed while he had alternated between her pussy and her arse, driving the younger woman into multiple screaming orgasms, especially the way that his pet locked her eager mouth on Luna's pussy and swallowed the mixture of his cum and Luna's juices.

Eventually they had shagged themselves out, and Luna was untied so they could get some sleep. Harry had smiled in amusement at the way Luna curled up in his pets' arms, her head resting on his wife's ample breasts. It never failed, at the end of playtime, Luna always ended up in the same position. The spacey blonde was always willing and eager to submit to him, but she was even more submissive to Hermione. Harry didn't mind at all, it made the two of them happy and that was the important thing. As always, Luna refused the offer to stay the night, saying she would see them in the morning. After a quick cuddle, Luna called Dobby and was popped back to her own quarters, leaving he and his wife/lover/pet to fall asleep in each others arms.

He smiled as the bed shifted slightly and he felt Pet move under the sheet, her small hand wrapping around his cock, waking it up as well. With a gesture, the sheet slid off the bed, leaving her completely exposed to his view, and she smiled up at him from between his legs.

"Good morning, Master, your pet is hungry for her morning treat, may she suck it from your cock?"

Harry smothered a grin as he nodded, "Of course pet, but if you don't swallow all of it, you won't get your morning spanking."

He couldn't tell if his pet took his playful threat seriously, but she got a determined look on her face and started licking his shaft, her hands gently fondling his balls. Her tongue ran all along his length before she took the head in her mouth and sucked gently, licking the drops of pre-cum that gathered on the head.

Harry leaned back against his pillow and enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's mouth on his cock. She had gotten so much better at pleasing him over the 12 years they had been together. She had been extremely enthusiastic, but clumsy the first time she took him in her mouth, but like everything his kinky bookworm set her mind to, she refused to admit defeat, and now she was able to teach all of his other women just how he liked to be sucked. Of course, the night that the two of them seduced Emma, her mother, and his pet had fingered her mother while whispering instructions in the older woman's ear was yet another memory to fuel his Patronus for the next hundred years!

He closed his eyes and remembered the night that Emma first joined them, they had all had more than enough to drink to lower any inhibitions, but when they were sober, both Emma and pet were eager to repeat the experience. He certainly wasn't going to raise any objections, especially since Emma looked enough like pet to be her twin sister. Thinking back on it, that really should have been the first clue that something strange was going on with Emma, but it wasn't until they had been shagging for almost two weeks that Emma experienced accidental magic!

Croaker and his team were still trying to figure out how she manifested magic at her age, but were delighted with a new area to research.

The feeling of pets' warm mouth on his balls pulled Harry from his memories, and he gasped out his pleasure as pet gently sucked each of his eggs, her soft hands stroking his shaft, pulling him closer to the edge of his first orgasm of the day. His hips jerked involuntarily, and pet looked up at him and grinned, before releasing his balls and raising her head to take him completely in her mouth. She bobbed her head on his cock, using her tongue on the shaft as she took him deeper and deeper, until he felt the head bump the back of her throat. She pulled her head back until he was almost completely out of her mouth, before she moved forward again. Pet kept moving on his cock, the pleasure driving him crazy before he felt the welcome tightness in his balls and he exploded in her mouth.

Pet didn't even blink, just started swallowing everything he gave her, making sure that she didn't release him until she had the last drop in her mouth. Pulling back, she opened her mouth to show him the last of his seed resting on her tongue before she swallowed happily.

Harry smiled at her, watching as her eyes closed and she gave a moan of pleasure as the magic in his seed made her cum. That had been one of the most pleasant surprises the two of them had discovered when they first became lovers, and part of the reason Pet was so determined to learn to pleasure him with her mouth. Pet had told him that there were rumors in the girls dorms that swallowing the seed of a powerful enough wizard would give the witch pleasure as well, but, other than Lavender claiming she got a slight tingle from swallowing Neville's load one night after DA, none of the other girls had experienced anything like it.

Pet had been ecstatic that her Master was powerful enough to make her cum just by swallowing, and was eager to share the news with Luna, Lavender and the Patil Sisters, since they had already been her lovers. Harry had hesitated at first, until his kinky little bookworm had confessed that one of her deepest fantasies was about watching him dominating other women.

Fortunately, the memories of how James had trained Lily to bring out her eager submission were a great help when he found himself with a rapidly growing family of lovers. If Sirius hadn't shown him the trunk with the pensieve and the memories the Summer after his Fifth Year, he would have had no idea how to satisfy Hermione their first night together, let alone help her to become his pet.

He had to admit that watching his father with his mum and Amelia Bones and Lin Chang among their other lovers was quite educational, especially since the two of them looked very close to what Susan and Cho looked liked now! Cho had already been one of Pet's lovers and had happily joined the two of them in bed, but it was watching the memories together that convinced he and Pet to plan a Hufflepuff seduction. They hadn't been intending to seduce Hannah Abbott at the same time, but none of them were complaining!

Having all the women willing and eager to join he and Pet in bed turned out to be an extremely good thing once Voldemort was dead, since Harry had absorbed the Dark Lord's magic when he killed him, and the magic, added to his already growing strength, was more than enough to trigger Jeremy's Law of Magical Inequality. All of the women, even those playmates who didn't join the family submitted to him because he automatically took the dominant role and he didn't even notice the changes at first.

He had already taken up the role of DADA Professor when they became aware of the changes, since neither he or Pet were aware of Jeremy's Law and didn't realize that the women were starting to change until Lavender, who generally didn't enjoy being buggered, started asking for him to take her arse when they were together.

Luna and Cho were already extremely submissive, so the changes didn't bother them at all, but several of the other girls found themselves becoming more submissive the more time they spent with Harry, which lead to a family meeting where it was decided they needed more girls to balance his magic, otherwise they wouldn't want to do anything but serve him!

That was the night they formalized their family, or, as Luna referred to it, Harry's Happy Horny Harem, but that was just Luna being Luna, and they all accepted that. Pet was the Alpha of course, none of the others questioned her right to be at his side after what they had been through together. Fortunately the ritual they created made sure to ensure that all of the women, and any others that were brought in, would be able to live together without friction or jealousy. They just accepted each other's quirks, and if, for example, Pet was getting stressed out over her NEWTs, or one of her research projects, they knew that Harry would give her a sound spanking to relax her again.

Speaking of spanking, Harry, slipped out of bed and gestured to Pet, who eagerly bent over the desk in their bedroom, her legs spread wide and her hands in position to be cuffed to the edges. Putting the blindfold on her, Harry locked her ankles in place before securing Pet's wrists, leaving her quivering in anticipation, her pussy lips wet and swollen, ready for him to take her if he wanted. He was extremely tempted to bury his cock inside her, the way he had so many times before, but there would be time for that later, he had plans for the day and wanted to get started.

Walking over to the wardrobe, he tapped his wand in a particular rhythm, opening the hidden compartment to the toy chest. He could have just summoned what he wanted, but he knew his pet enjoyed the anticipation as much as he did and wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

Humming softly, his eyes scanned the neat rows of paddles and crops hanging on the door, but decided not to use them. As much as Pet enjoyed the sensations, she had a hard time walking after he used the paddle on her, and she would need to be able to move smoothly while they were exploring the Chamber after breakfast. He would just use his hand to give his pet her morning spanking, and save the paddle for bedtime fun.

Maybe he would have Fleur join them tonight, she hadn't experienced the paddle yet, and he still owed her a bit of correction for trying to use her Allure on them. Harry smirked, even if she hadn't used the Allure, he knew himself well enough to know he would have found a reason to paddle that cute arse of hers.

Reaching into the compartment, he pulled out the drawer and ran his fingers over the collection of plugs that were laying there, each in it's own section. "Yes, that will do nicely," he murmured, as he lifted the plug with the cat tail dangling from the base. A nice reminder of the polyjuice incident from when they were younger, as well as the time after they married when Pet decided she wanted to experience being a cat girl. That was an interesting evening, to say the least!

Holding the anal plug by the base, he walked around in front of the desk, and rubbed the tip of the plug against his pets' lips. She obediently opened her mouth and took the hard rubber toy into her mouth, sucking happily, getting it wet enough to slide into her arse easily. She knew exactly what to do, since it was a regular part of their morning routine. The two of them were always looking for new toys for her to wear, since Pet loved being taken that way, she told him that it just made her feel even more submissive to him than she normally was, and really enjoyed knowing that she was always ready for him to bend her over and take her arse at any time!

Once the plug was wet enough, he popped it out of her mouth and said, "Okay pet, because you've been a very good girl, and I am very happy with you, I'm going to give you ten this morning, and I want you to hold your climax until I am finished, understood?"

Her smile was blinding as she nodded, "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!"

Moving behind her, he tapped his wand on her rear hole and saw it relax slightly as the cleaning and lubricating charm took effect. He did not use the stretching portion because Pet loved the feeling of surrendering herself as the plug pressed into her. Putting the tip of the plug against her puckered ring, he pushed forward slowly, enjoying Pet's moans as she was penetrated.

Hearing another set of feminine moans from behind him, he turned and grinned at the portrait of his parents, and saw that James had Lily in the same position, although his mum wasn't wearing a blindfold, and her eyes were locked on the way the plug was stretching his pets' arse. It had freaked him out at first, when he had discovered the painting of the two of them in the vault, but now he rather enjoyed showing off for his parents, and they obviously enjoyed showing off for him!

Once the plug was buried in Pet's arse, he twisted the tail a bit and enjoyed the way she jerked in her bonds. Reaching between her legs, Harry let his fingers brush against her soaking pussy, teasing her and drawing another moan of pleasure from her throat. Releasing the tail of the plug, he pulled his hand back and spanked her right on the top of her arse!

"Ugh! One Sir!" Pet cried out happily.

"Two Sir!" as his hand landed on the right cheek.

"Three Sir!" on the other cheek!

Harry kept changing where his hand landed, not spanking the same area more than twice, this was play, not punishment after all. Pet had no problem keeping count of the blows, although he could hear the strain in her voice as she struggled to keep from peaking before he gave her permission.

Pet knew that he wouldn't punish her if she failed, but she refused to disappoint him, and had told him one night when they were cuddling afterward that it was knowing that he was pleased with her that gave her almost as much pleasure as the orgasm itself. He had been stunned almost speechless at her devotion to him, and did something he almost never did, he rolled her over onto her back and used his mouth on her to bring her to even more orgasms!

As always, he was amazed at the depths of feeling he held for his kinky wife, and quietly thanked his parents for the example of a healthy relationship they provided in the memories. If he only had the Dursleys' to look to for an example, he probably would have ended up with Ginny or some other non-entity! As it was, he loved his Hermione, his pet, far more than he could ever put into words, and had sworn, many years ago, to always show how much she meant to him. He certainly loved the other women in their family, but she was his Hermione, his beloved partner, submissive and pet, and he would never let her down!

"OOOOOOOOH! N-Nine Sir!" Pet gasped out as his hand landed at the bottom of her left cheek!

"One more, sweet Pet, and you can cum for your Master, you are doing wonderful so far." Harry said, leaning over her and speaking softly in her ear.

She flushed happily and murmured, "Thank you Sir! I love you!" only to squeak in surprise when his fingers plunged into her gaping pussy and started pumping.

He kept pumping gently, letting his magic gather in his fingertips as he pulled his other hand back and brought it down directly on the base of the butt plug!

"T-T-Ten, Sir! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh shite!" Pet cried as his magic jumped from his fingers into her overstimulated pussy and the orgasm she had been holding back finally broke free.

Harry grinned as Pet groaned and cursed like a sailor as the pleasure overwhelmed her. It was always funny to see the girl who used to correct him for saying 'bloody' and 'arse' letting loose with language that would make a stand up comedian blush!

As Pet was enjoying her trip to her Happy Place, Harry quickly removed the bonds on her wrists and her ankles, and picked her up off the desk. Even lost to pleasure, she still instinctively cuddled into him, and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bath. He saw that Dobby had done his usual excellent work, and the tub was full of hot water and the scent of Pet's favorite soothing oils was filling the room.

Gently sliding the plug out of her arse, because the cat tail did not react well to water, he climbed into the tub and lowered himself down until the two of them were covered up to their necks. He leaned against the wall of the bath and watched as the waters did their magic and Pet came back to herself. Eventually her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, lifting her face for a kiss, which he was happy to provide. "Feeling better, love?"

Pet giggled, "That was absolutely amazing Sir! It just keeps getting better all the time, and hearing your mum moaning at the same time just added to the experience!" Her stomach grumbled before she could say anything more, and she grimaced, "Well, as much as I enjoyed my morning treat, my belly wants some actual food, damn it, I'd be happy to stay in your arms like this for hours!"

Harry laughed, but his stomach made it's opinion known as well, and the two of them climbed out of the tub and dried off. Once Pet was dried, she picked up the plug and sat on the dressing chair, lifting her legs to slide it back inside. Harry finished dressing while she used the depilatory charm to remove the stubble that had appeared between her legs, and he nodded in satisfaction when she finished. He insisted that all the women be clean shaven and none of them seemed to mind, Luna even commented that it was nice not having to spit out hair when she was finished, which made the others laugh.

After Pet finished her grooming, and brushed her long curly hair back over her shoulders to show off her collar, she slid her feet into a pair of slippers and joined him at the door to their quarters, ready to have breakfast with the rest of the staff.

Harry hid a smile at the absolute lack of body modesty that his beloved displayed, it was quite a change from when they first got together, but now she said that she was more comfortable nude than wearing clothing, in fact, she refused to wear anything while in the castle after the students had left, and was rather grumpy the first few days of the new term until she got used to wearing robes again.

He said, "You know, because your birthday falls during the week this year, I was considering giving you an early birthday present by letting you dance at the Stag at the end of August. Would you enjoy that pet?"

She grinned, "That would be fun, thank you Sir! Especially if Tonks and Daphne join us and we can put on a private show, they enjoy showing off just as much as I do!"

He laughed, "That they do, pet, that they do."

Still laughing they made their way down the hall to the Staff Dining Room.

 _ **Headmaster's Quarters**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **July 2nd, 2008**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

Harry was supporting Pet as they walked through the door, both of them wearing wide, if exhausted smiles. Pet was still naked, but looking thoroughly debauched, and Harry wasn't looking much better. Once they were inside, he said, "Okay Pet, go take a shower and then I want you to write up your experiences in the private log, don't leave anything out. I need to make sure those books are stored properly until we can examine the rest of them."

She nodded and limped toward the bath, eager to relax the muscles she had strained that incredibly enjoyable afternoon. She hadn't been expecting to have a fantasy fulfilled, but she had to admit the reality was even better! Stepping into the shower, she blessed Master for being able to get the massaging shower head to work in the school, and felt the pulsing water relax her strained legs and shoulders.

Once Pet was feeling better, she toweled off and sat down at the dressing table, smiling softly at the multiple love bites all over her chest and throat. Brushing her hair dry, she gathered her thoughts for the Journal Entry that Master wanted her to write up.

When she walked back into the work area, she smiled to see that Master had thought of everything, there was a full plate of her favorite chocolate biscuits and a carafe of Orange Juice with frost on the glass, so she could replenish her energy.

Sitting down slowly, she relaxed as she realized that Master had even put extra cushioning charms on the chair, which was a relief to her well pounded arse! Pulling the leather bound journal toward her, she opened the book to the first empty page and started to write.

 _ **Deputy Headmistress Private Log of Events**_

 _ **July 2nd, 2008**_

 _ **Hermione Granger-Potter, Deputy Headmistress**_

It still seems strange to be writing that title, even though I had been dreaming about being Headmistress or Deputy since I was a little First Year. Of course, I would be very surprised if Minerva had approached her duties in quite the same way Master and I do! But then, as far as I know, she and Dumbledore weren't sleeping with all of the other professors, and that's a good thing, because I don't even want to think about any woman willingly touching Severus Snape in a sexual manner!

Fortunately things are much better now that Master is in charge of the school. I'm sure that Minerva was aware that all of the professors we hired were women that joined us in our bed, but they were also all exceptionally well qualified for their jobs, so she had no reason to object. She was actually impressed with the OWLs and NEWT scores for the past few years, especially in DADA and Potions, which had the most problems in the past.

But I'm getting away from my point. Sorry, massive amounts of orgasms tend to do that to me, and trust me, I think I hit pleasure overload about halfway through our time in the Chamber. Anyway, it was a fairly typical morning. The morning started like they always do, I was wrapped in his arms naked except for my collar, and smiled at the look of absolute contentment on Master's face.

In all honesty, I never imagined that I would end up experiencing one of my deepest fantasies before dinner, but that's exactly what happened. Master has always delighted in helping me fulfill all my fantasies, but this was one that I didn't think I would ever be able to enjoy. You see, when Master and I first started our relationship, we spent several weeks at my mother's house, and found some very interesting videos that we enjoyed watching together.

One of them had always stuck in my mind. Well, the movie itself didn't stick, but one particular scene fueled several nights of cramped fingers as Master watched me pleasure myself. The scene had one woman taking on multiple men at one time, taking cocks in her mouth, fanny and arse all at once! I still don't know what it was about the scene that affected me so much, but just imagining myself in that position made me lose my mind with pleasure!

I knew that it was an impossible fantasy to fulfill, because Master swore that he would never let another man touch me, and he never has, and the time we tried it with a time turner... well, let's just say that there are reasons they are restricted and never mention it again, okay?

But the fantasy never went away, and it was always there in the back of my mind, and apparently it was in the back of Master's mind because when we went down to the Chamber of Secrets things turned out far differently than either of expected.

It all started out to be a typical day, I woke Master the usual way, by using my mouth on his cock, and, after I swallowed my treat, he gave me my morning spanking, which was wonderful as always. It was as we were walking toward the Staff Dining Room that he surprised me by suggesting I get to dance at the Stag for an early birthday present! I had a hard time not begging him to take me back to bed for that idea, since the idea of showing my body to strangers was extremely exciting! I managed to contain myself, but Master did like the idea of bringing Tonks and Daphne along, so we could put on a live show for a private audience.

It's too bad that the laws in the Muggle world prohibit live sex shows between a man and a woman, because I would really love to put on a show where I dominate the other women, and then the three of us submit to Master, who would treat us like only he can! Oh well, it would probably make the men weep and the women jealous, and it would be too cruel to do that to them.

Anyway, I smothered a grin at the scandalized whispers of the paintings we passed, complaining about my nudity, but didn't let it bother me, I'm comfortable in just my skin, and Master adores my body, so nobody else's opinion matters! Besides, you would think that the old busybodies would have been used to seeing naked women by now, Master had been Headmaster for several months, and once the students left, none of the women in the Castle were all that worried about wearing clothes if we didn't have to.

Of course, it took a little while for Narcissa and Andromeda to get used to the casual nudity, since they were raised to be proper pure blood witches, but they are both as comfortable in their skin as any of the rest of us now. It's especially interesting when Tonks is wearing her base form, because she looks very much like her mother and her aunt, and I'm really looking forward to seeing what happens when they finally overcome the last of their inhibitions and the three of them have sex!

I don't know why the idea of watching relatives together turns me on so much, but it's not Master's doing. I had fantasies about watching Padma and Parvati together long before Master claimed me the first time. It helps that Master has the same quirk I do, because the night the two of us seduced my mother was one of the best nights of my life! And watching Daphne and Astoria discovering the joys of sister love was quite entertaining as well, especially since Astoria was the aggressor. The younger Greengrass was extremely happy that Master had captured Draco on the night that he and Snape had killed the Headmaster, and would do anything for the man who got her out of the betrothal agreement her parents had been forced to sign.

But, Master and my incest kink aside, I asked Master what he had planned for the day, and he told me that the two of us were going to be exploring the Chamber of Secrets! That was a surprise, because I didn't know the elves were finished cleaning and repairing it. I'll admit, the idea of the possibility of new knowledge to discover, or re-discover, got me a little wet, but Master enjoys that quirk of mine and nobody else matters!

We arrived in time to join the rest of the ladies for breakfast, and I wasn't surprised to see that they were as naked as I was, although Luna had managed to find a Viking helmet that was perched precariously on top of her head. I briefly considered asking her about it, but decided that I wanted my brain to remain intact. I absolutely adore the girl, but sometimes she makes my brain hurt!

Truthfully, I think Luna will always have a special place in my heart, and has ever since I seduced her, or rather, we seduced each other, the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party. If it hadn't been for her and the other girls who I seduced over the next several months, I think I would have gone out of my mind with all the drama in the Gryffindor common room! Between the Won-Won and Lav-Lav nonsense and Harry and Ginny dating and imploding, it's a wonder we were able to get anything done at all!

Although everyone did pull together the night the Death Eaters attacked, and we managed to capture all of them, even Snape and Draco after they killed Professor Dumbledore. Too bad all of them were overcome with remorse and hanged themselves in their cells. Funny how that worked out when Tonks and Kingsley were on duty, and Minister Scrimgeour was doing an inspection of the cells, isn't it?

At the time I was scandalized, but now I realize that it made finally destroying Voldemort that much easier, and we were able to end the war before Master's birthday that year! Dumbledore was so certain that all the Horcruxes had to be destroyed before Voldemort could be killed, but once we captured him and shoved him through the veil of death all his little baubles were destroyed at the same time.

Granted, it was scary as hell when Master's scar split open and the black mist came pouring out, but it was pulled through the veil as well, and when Master recovered from the pain, he was far more cheerful than she had ever seen him before! He was also far more confident and assertive than I'd ever seen, which just increased my attraction to him. I'm honestly surprised we managed to wait until we got back to Hogwarts to start tearing each other's clothing off!

But that was ancient history, and while it would be fun to go over, in explicit detail, how Master claimed me, and then claimed the other girls, it's not important now. Of course, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm sure I can convince Master to let me pleasure myself while remembering, knowing how much he enjoys watching me finger myself.

Getting back to the events of earlier today, after we ate, Master told the others where we were going, and left Susan in charge, as the Senior Staff member, since she was the first of our lovers that was hired to teach. Standing, Master cast a charm on my feet to allow me to walk on the stones of the Chamber comfortably, and I smiled my thanks to him.

Master just nodded and reached into his pocket. I held back a gasp of pleasure when I saw the leash hanging from his hand and stood up, standing straight before him with my head up so my collar was clearly visible. There was a time, in the very beginning that I would have worried about other people seeing my submission, and what they would think, but that ended very quickly when I realized that almost all of the witches we encountered were actually jealous of me!

Granted, Molly and Ginny acted scandalized that Master and I had such an 'unnatural' relationship, but bugger them with a beaters bat! If Arthur had ever used his balls in his life and put Molly in her place, even once, that family would probably have been a lot happier! It still amuses me that Master and I had seduced away Lavender, Penelope and Angelina after they got tired of the Weasley attitudes. Of course, when Bill finds out that Fleur has joined our family things are going to be even more entertaining!

A thrill of pleasure shot through my body when he clipped the leash to my collar. I absolutely adore it when I get to display my submission to him, and if it weren't for the Board of Governors trying to cause problems, I'd love for Master to take me though Diagon Alley holding my lead! Unfortunately that's not likely to happen for a few years yet, until we can get Neville and some of our other allies in places on the board.

As I held my head high to show off the collar, I heard my mum mutter 'lucky bitch' to Cho, who was sitting beside her, and saw Cho nodding from the corner of my eye. They don't seem to realize that if they want to wear a collar, all they have to do is ask Master for one. Maybe I'll have Cho join me in my office later and, after she demonstrates her oral skills, tell her what she needs to do to get Master to give her a collar. I know I could just tell her, but there is still a tiny part of me that resented how she treated Master during that horrible year and I really enjoy making her submit to me! Terrible I know, but I'm only human.

Once we got to the entrance to Myrtle's loo, Master easily got the Chamber open, and called for lights and stairs, so we didn't have to slide down a filthy pipe like he and Ron had to all those years ago. I was very grateful for the charm Master put on my feet, because I could tell that the rough stone steps would have done horrible things to my feet and legs.

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets**_

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later**_

The first thing I noticed when we came down the stairs was just how clean everything was! All of the falling rocks from when Master and Ron were down here the first time had been totally repaired, and the whole area was lit by lamps every few feet. I had been down here once before, right after Master became the DADA Professor, because I wanted to get a look at the Basilisk that had almost killed me, and remembered what a disaster the entire place was. I knew that Master had started the elves cleaning everything as soon as he took over, but still, the difference was astounding!

I followed Master through the open doors into the Chamber itself, and I think I forgot to breathe for a minute or two because the room looked completely different. In the first place, it looked a lot smaller because there was a new wall going all the way across the chamber, with four doors spaced evenly. The area we were in was set up like a library, with work tables and comfortable chair, and shelves full of books! I was heading for the shelves hands outstretched, when a sharp tug on the leash stopped me in my tracks!

Master was looking at me, shaking his head, "Not yet, pet. Dobby told me that several of the books have curses on them, and could seriously harm you if you touched them. I should be able to disable the curses since I'm a parselmouth, and I'll let you look at them when I'm finished." He smirked at me, "In the meantime, why don't you take a look behind the doors in the wall, I think you'll find plenty of things to keep your attention."

I'm sure I was blushing in embarrassment, it had been a long time since Master had needed to correct me like that, and I was just glad that none of the others were there to see it! I just nodded in acknowledgment of his command and turned toward the first of the doors. Master removed the leash from my collar and I left him to his work. I wasn't worried that any of the curses would hurt him, because, as Headmaster, he had complete control of the wards and they would protect him from anything short of an Unforgivable.

Opening the door, I looked inside and smiled at the multiple beds spread around the area. It was a lot larger inside than it seemed, and I snickered, thinking of Master creating a TARDIS for sexy times! I looked closer at the bed right in front of me and noticed that there was a picture of me floating over the bed! It wasn't just a picture of me, it was a shot of my face as I was in the middle of what looked like a massive orgasm!

I turned to look at the other beds, and saw that all of them had pictures floating over them, the bed closest to mine had Luna in a similar state, and Susan was next to her, until I saw that every one of our lovers had their own bed in the room. Wondering what other surprises Master had for me, I moved closer to my bed, and grinned when I saw the leather cuffs hanging from the bedposts, and the large box sitting in the center of the bed. Looking around, I saw that each of the beds had its' own box on the bed, and I imagined that they were personalized for each of us.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pulled the box closer and opened the lid, giving a gasp of delight at what I saw inside! Master had gotten extras of all of my favorite toys and I felt my pussy getting wet remembering the way he had driven me out of my mind with pleasure and pain using them on me. I pulled the leather cat out of the box, and ran my tongue along the leather wrapped handle, designed to be an exact duplicate of Master's cock. I closed my eyes, remembering the night that he had me chained between two wooden posts in the Room of Requirement, and ordered me to suck the handle, before he whipped me with it. It had been early in my training, and Master was helping me discover my limits, so we could overcome them, but I had never forgotten the beautiful sting of the soft leather all over my body. My hand dropped down to rub my pussy as I remembered how the strips kissed my nipples, making me cry out as I came, and then, the wonderful agony of the leather landing right on my pussy!

Looking back on it later, I think that was the first time that I actually dropped into sub-space with Master, but it wasn't the last. Those of you reading this will probably never understand just how all encompassing the feeling of going away, leaving all your cares and concerns behind, until all that is left is an eager pet to service her Master. If you are so unlucky not to understand, I honestly pity you, because I have experienced joy and pleasure you can never comprehend.

I set the cat back down, and picked up the nipple clamps that were joined by a weighted chain. Grinning, I pinched my nipples to bring them even further erect, and hissed in pain as I applied the clamps, falling back on the bed and fingering myself furiously as the sensation quickly turned to pleasure. I was still floating on the waves of pleasure that radiated down from my nipples when there was a flash of light and Master's voice cursing from outside the door.

Jumping up from the bed, I reached for my wand, only to curse when I remembered I'd left it sitting in our room! I could still hear Master's voice, and he didn't sound hurt, but I still hurried toward the door. Calling out, "Master?" I was relieved to see him standing by the book shelf, a book on the floor at his feet. He turned to look at me, and I almost fell to my knees as the waves of lust pouring off him called to my magic.

"Master? Are you alright?" I'll admit, I was worried, it had been years since a situation had come up that Master wasn't in complete control of, and it bothered me to see him looking like he was about to lose that control!

He smiled at me, but there was an edge to it, as he said, "I'm fine Pet, just surprised that the book managed to get past my guard. I can't find any damage, and the spell wasn't an offensive one, but I'll still let Astoria check me over, just to be on the safe side."

I gave a sigh of relief, he certainly sounded the way Master should sound, but there was something off about the look in his eyes that concerned me. "What was the spell supposed to do, Master?"

He chuckled, "It was supposed to be a way to get more things done in a day from what I could tell from the spell description. It's hard to be sure, because, even writing in Parseltongue, Slytherin had worse handwriting than the average first year!"

I had to laugh, the two of us had spent plenty of time griping about trying to read student essays. I was still laughing when he looked directly at me and said, "In fact, Pet, the only affect that I've noticed is I'm randier than a cluster of kneazles in heat." He was advancing on me as he spoke, and I started to lower myself to the floor so I could serve him, but he shook his head, "No Pet, not out here, there is a perfectly good bed with your name on it that we need to break in!"

I'm still surprised at how quickly things changed, one minute I was browsing through a box of my favorite sex toys in a bedroom in the Chamber, and the next I'm blindfolded and kneeling on the bed with my wrists tied to my ankles! Before I could even take a breath the head of Master's cock was pressing against my lips and burying itself in my mouth! As soon as I felt him in my mouth, I relaxed, because my body and magic recognized my Master, and I focused on using my tongue to pleasure him the best I could.

Of course, that's not all that unusual, since I spend time every day kneeling before him, but what was unusual was the fact that his magic felt strange, but I couldn't really tell what was different about it. I really didn't have the time to wonder, because Master did something he rarely did, but he wrapped his hands in my hair and held my face in place so he could plunge into my mouth, taking his pleasure exactly how he wanted it. It was a bit of a surprise, but not something that bothered me, so I relaxed my mouth as much as possible to let him use me like a good pet should.

I don't know how long he used my mouth, but suddenly he paused and I heard him say to himself, "So that's what the spell is for," before he swelled inside me and I was having to swallow like mad to keep myself from choking on his seed. I moaned as the orgasm hit me from his magic reacting with mine, but still tried to use my tongue to clean Master's cock while it was in my mouth.

It was when Master's cock pulled out of my mouth that I could focus on my surroundings again, and I could hear others moving around in the Chamber! I wanted to ask Master what was going on, but he was hard again and pushing into my mouth, still holding my hair so I just focused on serving him. I was sure I'd get the answers later.

Eventually I got so focused on serving Master that I didn't even notice that there was another man under me, until I felt a cock rubbing against my pussy! I froze in shock, but the man under me just pulled me down onto his cock and started moving! I was really confused, because it felt just like Master's cock, and I've had him in my body often enough to recognize him, but the cock in my mouth was Master's also!

I knew that Master wouldn't allow anything to happen that would hurt me, so I relaxed and did my best to keep sucking him while riding the cock that was buried inside me. I have to admit I was enjoying the feeling of being filled at both ends, and wondered if Master had gotten one or more of our other lovers to take polyjuice? It didn't really matter at the moment, but, if he did, I wonder if he would let one of them use my hair in the potion? Having sex with another me has been a fantasy of mine ever since the year I used the time turner, but I never worked up the nerve to try it back then.

I was still riding the cock under me when I became aware that my wrists were no longer locked to my ankles, but before I could do more than register the fact, I felt my arms and legs being pulled in different directions, and cuffs were wrapped around them, holding me spread open and helpless. I remembered the cuffs on each of the bedposts and understood what was going on. The sensations rushing though my body from the two Masters filling me pulled a muffled moan from my throat, and I wished my movement wasn't restricted, because I wanted to really use my mouth and body to show Master how much I appreciated what he was doing for me.

The cock in my mouth swelled again, and I found myself swallowing quickly, but I was distracted from the orgasm by the feeling of Master pulling me down onto his cock and flooding my pussy with his hot seed! The pleasure I felt from his filling me was almost overwhelming, and I swore I could see fireworks behind my eyes! For an instant I wished that I wasn't on the potion, because I would love to have felt Master planting his baby inside me. I was surprised at the warmth that rushed through me at the thought, and put it aside to consider discussing with him when we weren't otherwise occupied.

I was still panting from the massive orgasm that I was enjoying when Master pulled out of my mouth, but I felt the bed shifting and another cock slid between my lips! What was going on? The Master under me pulled away, and the bed moved again, and Masters hands were on my hips, pulling me down onto his cock again, but before I could even start to adjust to him, his hands shifted and were pulling my arse cheeks apart! I suddenly realized what was going to happen, and my mind flashed back to the movie we'd watched, but wondered how Master had made it possible?

The plug was tugged out of my bum but before I could relax, two fingers were inside my dirtiest hole, stretching it out, until I felt a third and then a fourth finger inside me. There was a pulse of magic from Master's fingers, and I felt the cleaning and lubricant spell coating my insides. I did my best to relax my arse to take him, and fortunately the other two held still so his cock could fill me.

I don't think I have words to describe how I felt when Master's cock slid into my arse, I know that I grunted around the cock in my mouth when the head popped through the ring, and a moan tore from my throat as he fully buried himself inside me. I had taken Master's cock in every hole in my body, as well as between my tits hundreds of times since we first got together, but I had never felt anything like this, not even when he was buggering me and one of the girls was using a strap-on to fill my pussy.

As soon as my arse was completely full, the three of them started moving inside me, finding a rhythm that managed to hit every one of my pleasure points, driving me out of my mind as it built up in my body. I could feel the cock in my arse and in my fanny rubbing together when they buried themselves inside me, only the thinnest of walls separating them!

I have no way of knowing how long we were shagging, all I know was that it felt like it was going on for years, and there was no Hermione, not even any Pet, there was simply slave, a girl who's only purpose was to pleasure her Masters. Eventually the three of them grunted, almost in unison, and I was swallowing another mouthful and both my holes were flooded with hot seed. That was all it took, and the massive climax that had been building every since Master put the blindfold on me broke through, and everything went black.

Some, unknown time later I came back to myself, and realized that I could move again, and Masters arms were wrapped around me, holding me gently and rubbing my sore arms. As soon as he realized I was aware, his voice was soft in my ear, "How are you feeling, Pet? That was fairly extreme, even for us."

I couldn't help myself, I giggled, "Master, I don't know exactly how that happened, but I know I'm going to want to do it again. What was it, did a couple of the others use Polyjuice? I know it wasn't the Time Turner, we learned our lesson the last time."

He laughed, "Actually Pet, it was the spell that Slytherin created. Do you remember how I said it was supposed to allow you to get more done in a day? It apparently did that by creating clones, unfortunately, it didn't take into account my ridiculously high libido from the magic I'd absorbed, so when the magic started to create two additional copies of me, it also tripled my sex drive, which is why you found yourself in this position."

I nodded, that did make sense, "So, when I heard you say something about, 'that's what the spell is for,' you were feeling the clones being created?"

He grinned, "Twenty Points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger! That's exactly what happened, but, it seems the clones only last for about an hour, so they both merged back into me, and I have all their memories and sensations of how things felt to them as we were filling you. It's really a strange feeling."

I remembered my thought about having sex with another version of me, and said, "Master, could you teach me that spell?"

He smirked, "Do you want to find out what you taste like direct from the well, Pet?" I didn't answer, but my blush must have told him what he wanted to know, because he said, "It'll take some time to translate it into English or Latin, but of course I'll teach you. I really like the idea of watching two of you making love to each other, while the third pleasures me."

That was the last of the conversation for a while, as Master helped me out of bed and got dressed so we could make our way back up to our room. Fortunately Dobby was able to transport us up to our door, because I don't think my legs would have carried me up those stairs again.

 _ **End of Entry**_

Putting the quill down, she shook her hand to loosen it up again, and looked over to Master's desk, where he was sorting through the books that Dobby had brought up. Seeing that he was finishing what he was doing, she said, "Master? Can I ask you a serious question?"

He looked over at her curiously, and she said, "Would you mind if I stopped taking the potion? I would really love for you to put your baby into me."

She was slightly nervous because he didn't say anything for a long moment, he just stared at her, until a smile of pure happiness broke out on his face, and she knew the answer.

 _ **Headmaster's Quarters**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **6:00 am**_

 _ **July 3rd, 2008**_

Harry woke up earlier than usual because he and Pet weren't alone in bed this time. As Pet slid down the bed to take him in her mouth, he concentrated and his two duplicates appeared, and Luna and Fleur happily knelt before them. Harry knew it was going to be a very good day!

The End


	3. Chapter 3 - Potions Appraisal

**STORY TITLE: Potions Appraisal**

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Narcissa needs to demonstrate she can teach how to brew a new potion that is required for the NEWTs in order to qualify as a NEWT Potions Instructor. Hermione and Harry are there to review the process potion, but it doesn't work as expected

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Hermione/Narcissa  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,849  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **July 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2008**_

 _ **1 pm**_

Harry glanced over at Pet who was grumbling about having to wear clothing as she got dressed. He smiled at her irritation, thinking about how much she had changed since their first night together. Back then, she was practically panicking about the fact that they had torn her clothing in their rush to be together and everybody who saw them would know what they had been doing!

These days, he could be buggering her over his desk while the rest of the staff were watching and it would only make her cum harder. Emma had been shocked at the way Pet had stripped completely naked when the two of them visited her in Crawley after Tom had been put through the veil, but soon got used to it. By the end of their time there, Emma had embraced the casual nudity as well. Of course, she had been sharing a bed with the two of them for two weeks by that point so it wasn't like she'd had anything to hide.

Harry shook his head, "Pet, you know as well as I do that the clothes are for protection. I have great confidence in Narcissa's ability to brew Veritaserum, especially since she got so much practice brewing it during the Corruption Trials, but accidents can happen and I don't want to take the chance of you being burned if something goes wrong. Don't worry, it won't take more than 45 minutes or so to brew the potion that the Ministry wants to test her on so you can get comfortable as soon as it's over."

Pet smiled ruefully, "Sorry, Sir, it's just that wearing anything but your collar feels so constricting to me. I'll get used to it, just please give me a couple of minutes?"

To take her mind off the discomfort, Harry said, "That's fine but have you spoken to Narcissa and Astoria about going off the potion? I seem to recall it takes several weeks to get it all the way out of your system and let you get back to your normal cycle, doesn't it?"

Pet nodded, "I haven't spoken to them yet but I will before term begins. It takes about six weeks to restore my fertility so, if I stop about the middle of September, I'll be able to get pregnant around Halloween, which seems like a good way to start making good memories of that night for a change, if you agree?"

He smiled, "I think we've made some good memories of Halloween over the last several years, especially the night we seduced Charity and Aurora. It's too bad they decided to move to Canada and work at Aurora's cousin's school but that gave us room to bring your Mum and Romilda in to teach in their places and that's not a bad thing at all, is it?"

Pet snickered, "Not at all but I think Romi might be after you to try and get more clones; she told me the other day that she had a fantasy of starring in a Bukkake scene. Kinky little brat!"

Harry laughed, picturing the wild haired Gypsy girl in the middle of a circle of clones, doing her best to get all of them off with her mouth and getting coated with cum. That did sound like something Romi would enjoy and it might be fun to try and make it happen soon.

He shook his head to clear the images. He and Pet both needed to concentrate when they were in the Potions Dungeon to make sure they understood the procedure for making the potion.

 _ **Potions Dungeon**_

 _ **2 pm**_

The potion was brewing nicely, it had changed to the proper silvery color that was expected according to the formula, and the fumes were coming off the cauldron in a circular pattern just as expected. He smiled at Narcissa who grinned back, relieved. Pet was still scratching on her notepad, keeping a record of the steps that Narcissa followed, to give a certified copy to the arseholes at the Ministry.

It was then that Harry made the mistake of relaxing seeing that the potion was nearly completed. Unfortunately he didn't notice that the door to the potions classroom hadn't closed completely and they were about to get a most unwelcome visitor. He had expected that the castle wards to warn him if anybody was approaching the lab, so they could be warned off, but he didn't consider that Peeves was considered part of the castle by the wards and they didn't even notice him.

It seemed the castle poltergeist had been bored with all the students gone and had decided to stir up some mischief. It was pure chance that he happened to be outside the Potions Lab when the door opened and Harry's back was turned away from the door, not seeing the intruder until too late!

Narcissa had used some shredded fluxweed in the potion but unfortunately hadn't closed the cabinet completely after retrieving the ingredient and there was a small nugget of Moonstone left sitting on the shelf in easy view. Of course, that was the first thing that Peeves spotted as he flew around the room cackling and, as the three of them tried to capture him, he reached out and grabbed the nugget, dropping it in the simmering cauldron as he sped out the door, laughing hysterically!

Narcissa was the first person to realize there was a problem with the potion as the fumes started pouring faster from the cauldron but, instead of being a soft white and swirling gently, they were bright red and billowed through the room.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Narcissa and Hermione were hit by the fumes and collapsed almost instantly. Harry managed to reach the safety switch and activated the emergency vents to start removing the fumes from the room before the fumes reached him. The heat under the cauldron was automatically cut off and a seal went over the top, to prevent any more of the fumes from escaping. He was heading for Narcissa's desk to hit the alarm and summon help but collapsed, overcome by the last of the fumes before he could take two steps.

 _ **An Unknown Time Later**_

The first thing Harry noticed, when awareness returned, was that he wasn't in his bed, it was nowhere near soft enough and Pet wasn't curled up next to him. Reaching out, still without opening his eyes, he tried to find his pet but only felt the cold hard stone floor. It was then that he remembered what had happened, and his eyes shot open!

Looking wildly around the room, he was relieved to see that Pet and Cissy were both breathing softly and appeared to be uninjured. Forcing himself to his feet, he was going to call Astoria to help him, to make sure that there wasn't any after effects from inhaling the fumes of a sabotaged potion.

He staggered over to the desk, and was reaching for the alarm, when he heard moans from Pet and Cissy, and turned back to them, seeing that Cissy was sitting up he moved toward them, making the blonde look up meet his eyes.

He was shocked by the images that flashed into his mind, Narcissa was picturing herself in all sorts of potions, taking his cock in her mouth, her pussy and her arse. That was different from the normal way she behaved when coming to his bed! She was normally an enthusiastic, if slightly restrained, lover but the woman in her imagination was taking him with an enthusiasm that a succubus would applaud!

Tearing his gaze away, he looked at Pet and saw the same burning passion and desire in her eyes. The visions were no different from her normal behavior, she had happily given him everything she had to give years before, and had no inhibitions when it came to serving him.

Harry felt an answering fire burning inside him, however, and a part of him realized that it was the effect of the potions' accident. Forcing himself to maintain control was the hardest thing he'd ever done but he forced himself to cast diagnostic charms on both of the women to see if they were injured in any way before his control slipped.

He was relieved to see that, other than extremely high levels of sexual arousal, neither woman was hurt in the slightest and he relaxed, finally giving in to the desire raging inside him. Looking around the room, he shook his head. This wouldn't do at all! Harry gestured, causing the room to enlarge and a large mattress to appear in front of the students' work stations.

The two women were standing on the other side of the mattress and he could see the excitement and anticipation in their eyes even across the room and he said, "You can get comfortable now, Pet, get out of those clothes!"

Pet smiled widely and quickly stripped to her skin before striking a pose and displaying herself to her Master. She started to move closer but he shook his head, "Not yet, my sweet Pet, you've already had your treat for the day. Let Cissy get her first."

Pet nodded but he could tell she was disappointed at having to wait. "Don't worry, Pet, you won't be neglected. I want you to make sure that Cissy is ready for me and, if you do a good job, you'll get a reward, too!"

Looking at Cissy, he said, "I understand that you and a few of the others have been doing some shopping and I'm looking forward to seeing what you purchased. Remove the robes, now."

Narcissa gave him a lustful smile and murmured, "Of course, Master, as you desire!"

Unbuttoning the black robes she was wearing, Narcissa slipped them off her body and Harry gave a soft whistle of appreciation. With the small part of his mind that was still rational, Harry wondered when Cissy had encountered X-Men comics.

While his pet preferred to be happily nude the majority of the time, several of the ladies had decided to follow Fleur's example and add some variety to their appearance. They had taken to wearing sexy lingerie, and it seemed his Potions Professor was no exception. It seems that Narcissa had done some shopping at Agent Provocateur, because she was wearing a modified Merry Widow in White, which really worked with her platinum blonde hair, and the top had been cut to show the tops of her breasts and her nipples, which were standing firm and proud as she displayed herself.

He heard Pet give a soft moan of desire at her attire, especially since Narcissa had forgone the knickers that came with the outfit, showing off her clean-shaven mound. Based on her reaction, he wouldn't be surprised if Pet decided that dressing up might be fun at times too.

Even though he had seen Narcissa completely nude multiple times since she first came to his bed over ten years ago, he still found himself licking his lips seeing her in that outfit. Harry vaguely wondered when Narcissa had seen the X-Men comics? Because she was nearly an exact duplicate of the White Queen, especially since she looked like she was no more than 25 years old, despite nearly being 50!

When Cissy started to remove the outfit, Harry held up his hand, "Leave it, I want to shag you dressed like that! But first, you're going to suck my cock like a Knockturn Alley whore!"

Harry knew he was taking a small chance with speaking to Narcissa like that because she was quite capable of turning into a pure-blood matron if offended but the excitement in her eyes told him she was looking forward to showing him what she could really do!

With an eager smile on her face, Narcissa stepped onto the mattress and knelt down obediently, her knees spread and showing the wetness already gathering between her folds.

By this time, Harry had opened his robes and had kicked off his shoes before stepping to the edge of the mattress. Cissy quickly had his trousers opened and his belt buckle opened, Using her teeth, she tugged down the zipper and used her nose to widen the gap, until his boxer-clad cock was pressing against the opening.

Looking over at Pet, who was watching hungrily, he said, "Pet, why don't you show Cissy what you did for your mum the first night we were together?"

Pet's face lit up with a smile and she stepped onto the mattress and knelt behind Narcissa. She wrapped an arm about the blonde and moved her other hand between the older woman's' thighs, Pets' fingers just touching Narcissa's folds. Her other hand was working the blonde's breasts out of their covering, and rubbing her palm over the stiff nipples, making Cissy moan.

Harry watched through eyes hooded with desire as Pet whispered in Narcissa's ear and Narcissa reached up to pull his trousers down, leaving him standing in his boxers with his cock straining against the cloth. Freeing his legs, he kicked the clothing away from the mattress and let her get back to work.

He was having a harder and harder time holding himself back because it was almost painful keeping himself from grabbing the blonde and fucking her face. But, even as randy as he was, it would be better in the long run to let Narcissa get passed the last of her restraint on her own and he kept a firm grip on the last straining threads of his control.

Narcissa, prompted by Pet's whispers, leaned in and managed to grab the elastic of his boxers with her teeth and tugged them down, freeing his cock at last and having to duck back to avoid being hit in the face! When his cock was free, she used her hands to pull the pants down to his ankles and turned her attention to his erection.

He groaned in pleasure as she took the head into her mouth and sucked quickly, her tongue teasing the slit and gathering the pre-cum that was gathering. She released him from her mouth and started licking the shaft, giving soft moans from the way Pet was playing with her body.

She surprised him then by releasing his shaft and spitting into her hands, before wrapping her hands around him and stroking quickly. The sensation was amazing, especially when she took his head back into her mouth and locked her lips around him. As she took him deeper into her mouth, Narcissa started fondling his eggs, drawing another groan from his throat.

Cissy was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. She had always taken Master into her mouth willingly enough but she never got as much pleasure out of it as Alpha or some of the others did. She had talked to her sister and found that Andi felt the same way, unlike Nymphadora, who would happily drop to her knees in the middle of the Ministry if Master had wanted her to service him!

But it was different this time with the way Master's Alpha was fingering her pussy and praising her for her enthusiasm. The way Alpha was pleasuring her made her even more eager to pleasure Master and she took him further into her mouth, sucking him as he slid inside until he bumped the back of her throat.

Cissy pulled back, still sucking, and was mildly annoyed that she hadn't learned to take Master into her throat the way Nymphadora and Astoria had and decided to have Astoria teach her when the younger girl spent the night in her bed. She was sure that Nymphadora would teach her happily enough but she was still reluctant to be that intimate with her sister's daughter, although Emma and Alpha didn't have that problem, nor did Padma and Parvati or Daphne and Astoria.

Pushing the thought aside for now, she started moving faster as she sucked Master's cock, her hands gently rubbing his sac, and feeling them tightening up as his climax approached. Cissy could also feel the pleasure building in her core, not only from the way Alpha was manipulating her body but from the magic leaking out of Master with his seed, and she wanted to hold off on her own pleasure until Master came. She wanted to try something different from just swallowing, especially since he wanted her to act like one of the Knockturn Alley whores, so she was going to do just that!

Harry was looking into Narcissa's eyes as she looked up at him with his cock in her mouth and the pleasure shining through sent a shiver down his spine. He had always known that Cissy didn't enjoy giving him head but didn't feel the need to push her through her inhibitions since she was a willing and eager lover in everything else. This time, the potion seemed to have broken through and let her really enjoy herself!

Looking away from Cissy, he saw Pet looking up at him and smiled, Harry could see that she was having the time of her life playing with Narcissa and he let his love for her shine from his eyes, making her smile even wider. His wife was so deeply, happily submissive to him, it sometimes came as a surprise to see how easily she was able to dominate the other women in the family. He was looking forward to seeing if the original Hermione would try to dominate the clones she would create when he managed to get the spell translated? It would be interesting to watch either way.

He felt the pressure building inside and reached down to tap Cissy on her shoulder, warning that he was about to cum. He expected her to take him further into her mouth but she surprised him and pulled back, releasing his cock and tilting her head back, shutting her eyes. Her behavior almost startled a laugh out of him but it was obvious what she wanted, so he reached down and gripped his shaft, pointing it at her open mouth and stroked quickly, shooting directly into her mouth before splashing over her lips and across her face.

Pet felt the woman shudder in her arms as she hit her own peak from Master's cum hitting her on her face and grinned. This was the first time Cissy had climaxed from getting a facial,and Pet wanted to make sure that she didn't revert to her old fears and inhibitions after the potion wore off. It was her duty, and pleasure, as Alpha to make sure the women of the family were happy and Cissy's inhibitions had kept her from being as happy as she could be.

Pet didn't have time to really consider how she would help the woman because Master had finished cumming and was pressing the head of his cock at her mouth. She eagerly took him inside, licking him clean and shuddering in pleasure at the mini-orgasms she received from the magic in his seed. She let Narcissa slide down onto the mattress, enjoying her own climax as she focused on serving her Master.

She was still sucking and enjoying the way he was getting hard again, when she felt a pulse of magic and saw another Master standing there! If her mouth wasn't occupied, Pet would have given a wicked grin, knowing that she and Cissy were going to be pounded into the mattress very soon! Her pussy had already been soaking from helping Master dominate the other woman but now, she was positively drenched in anticipation!

Cissy was still basking in the orgasm that had hit her when Master's cum hit her face and, while a small part of her wondered at her reaction, the rest of her didn't care! She felt like she was wrapped in a fuzzy warm blanket of contentment and didn't want anything to disturb her. She felt a tongue licking her face but was so deep into her feelings that Alpha's mouth on hers was a shock. She still managed to kiss her back, swallowing the seed that Alpha had gathered. Cissy gasped as another climax hit her but managed to stay focused, especially when she heard Master's voice telling her to thank Alpha for cleaning her up.

She understood exactly what Master meant when he said that so she wasn't surprised that Alpha was kneeling over her face and eagerly pulled the younger woman's pussy down to her mouth and went to work. She was happily licking Alpha and savoring the tastes of her juices when the feeling of Alpha's mouth on her own pussy came as a complete surprise! Cissy didn't object obviously, just spread her legs wider and let Alpha's wonderful tongue tease and please her as she did so well.

Cissy was so intent on pleasuring Alpha and receiving pleasure in return that it came as a complete shock when she felt Master's hands on her legs and they were lifted up to rest on his shoulders. She just relaxed as much as possible as he slid into her eager entrance.

Cissy felt a brief moment of exultation, as she always did, when Master's cock filled her far more than Lucius had ever managed to, even with the help of magical growth potions. She often wished that Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban instead of the Veil because she would have loved to gather the memories of how Master and Alpha satisfied her so completely and put them in a pensieve that she would have forced him to watch. It would have been delicious torture for the useless arse!

Pet smiled happily as she enjoyed Cissy's tongue and when Master started fucking the blonde, she was quick to start licking his shaft as he pulled back. It came as no surprise that he slipped into her mouth when he pulled back all the way and she eagerly sucked Cissy's juices off of him. It also came as no surprise to her when she felt Masters' hand on her back pressing her down, she just spread her legs wider, allowing Master to fill her.

By contrast, Cissy was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw another cock above her face, having forgotten about the cloning spell, but used her tongue as much as possible when it was in reach while licking Alpha. She was still tingling from the previous orgasms that she had enjoyed and was eager to experience even more; she had years of unsatisfactory experiences with Lucius to make up for, after all!

When Master pulled out of Alpha and slipped his cock into her mouth, Cissy moaned around the shaft, savoring the mixed flavors of Alpha's juices and Master's own taste as it combined on her tongue. She sucked him happily, enjoying the way he pulsed in her mouth and her quim at the same time, only giving a slight mew of disappointment when he left her mouth and slipped back into Alpha.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt Master rubbing his finger between her arse cheeks and tried to relax, knowing what was coming. She had learned to enjoy being buggered over the years but it was still slightly uncomfortable at first, each time, but the intensity of the sensations soon overcame that! Reaching down her body, she gripped her legs and held them up as much as she could to give him easier access.

Master must have done something different this time, or else she was still feeling the effects of the potion, but after his spell cleaned and prepared her, there was absolutely no pain at all! His cock popped through the ring of muscle and she felt herself being stuffed full of his power and loved it. Cissy released her grip on her legs and reached up to hold Alpha open as she was given the same treatment.

Cissy felt the pleasure building inside her again and concentrated on holding off, focusing on licking Alpha and using her tongue on Master's sac when she could reach it. As the pleasure was getting uncontrollable, she started lashing Alpha's clit with her tongue, trying to bring the other woman to climax at the same time she came, and was very nearly successful. The climax hit her and sent bursts of ecstasy through her body at the same time that Alpha cried out her own climax and Cissy found her face and mouth flooded with her cream. She swallowed it almost unknowing, so lost in her own world, but still managed to keep licking the pussy above her mouth.

Master was still pounding her arse when she was able to focus again and she did her best to move against him, pulling him deeper inside her. Alpha was still licking her, and she moaned as she felt a pair of lips locking around her clit and sucking, pulling another climax from her.

How long it went on, Cissy could never tell but she lost count of the number of times she climaxed and the number of times that Alpha came. It was only when Master swelled in her arse and flooded her tight tunnel with his hot seed that everything caught up to her and she collapsed, panting on the mattress, barely registering that Alpha had rolled off her and had taken Master's cock in her mouth to get the last of his cum.

She didn't even notice that the Master who had been buggering Alpha was feeding her his cock, she just started licking and sucking until he filled her mouth with his cum again and when the magic sent her into another climax she blacked out, not even realizing that he had pulled out of her mouth and collapsed next to her, the exertion getting to all of them.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

The steady knocking on the door finally roused Harry from his dozing and he stumbled to his feet, smiling at the thoroughly shagged out witches who were collapsed from exhaustion, sated smiles on their faces.

He didn't even realize that he was still naked, or that his cock was stirring to life again, he just walked to the door and pulled it open, surprising the hell out of Astoria Greengrass. Before the school nurse could say anything, Harry smiled and pulled her into the room, not even noticing the letter that Astoria had been holding as it dropped to the floor.

Pet and Cissy woke up at the noise and smiled, seeing Master bringing a new girl in for them to play with, and joined him in stripping the girl out of her nurse's uniform.

It was a few hours later that the last of the potions fumes left their system and Astoria remembered the letter that she had carried. It was from the Minister of Magic, apologizing for the ridiculous summons that the now-former head of the Ministry of Education had sent. Amelia had seen a copy of the original letter and stormed into Weasley's office with the documentation that she was already certified to brew Veritaserum by the Ministry and had no need to be recertified.

Harry laughed when he finished reading the letter, and tapped his wand on a small rune that was etched in the corner saying "I solemnly swear that Amelia Bones is a great lay!" and additional writing appears on the page, saying that she found out from Percy that it was all part of a scheme to discredit Harry and the other staff at Hogwarts because of the different women joining the staff. She fired him, and everybody else that was involved in the scheme, after putting the heaviest compulsion charms possible on them, to leave Harry and Hogwarts alone in future.

Amelia ended with a note that she was really looking forward to visiting the school, since she hadn't gotten a taste of Fleur yet.

Still laughing, they finished getting dressed and, at Astoria's insistence, made their way to the Hospital Wing so she could make sure that the last of the potion effects were gone.

Pet made a comment that it might be helpful to write up what actually happened to the potion because it could be useful for couples who had problems with intimacy. This started a conversation between her and Cissy that was way over Harry's head, so he left them to it and was casually chatting with Astoria at they walked.

After their examination and clean bill of health, Astoria held Harry back as the others were leaving and said, "I know I came in late this afternoon but, after the way Alpha and Cissy were talking, I really hope you can find the time to let me experience it sometime soon!"

"It's a date!" Harry said, giving her a quick kiss before heading out to join the others for dinner, because they had all worked up quite an appetite.

The End


	4. Chapter 4 - Dueling Practice

**SERIES TITLE: Headmaster Potter Stories**

 **STORY TITLE: Dueling Practice**

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Fourth in the Headmaster Potter Series. DADA Professor Susan Bones wants to start up the Dueling Club again, but needs practice before teaching her students. She turns to Headmaster Potter and Deputy Headmistress Granger-Potter for assistance. Naturally they want something in return.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Hermione/Susan Bones  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** ,4,638  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **CASTING NOTES:** Susan Bones is portrayed by Leeanna Decker

Amelia Bones is portrayed by circa 1966 Diana Rigg (Emma Peel)

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Chamber of Secrets**_

 _ **Saturday, July 26th, 2008**_

Susan watched in fascination, along with the rest of the staff, as the School Nurse, Astoria Greengrass celebrated receiving her collar by being the focus of the Potter Triple Action Experience (as Luna called it).

The younger woman was floating in midair, her arms and legs stretched out and secured to the bedposts, while the two clones and the original of the Headmaster were plundering all three of the girl's holes. Astoria was babbling in pleasure when her mouth was free, and her entire face and body was covered by Harry's cum. Reaching between her legs and frantically fingering her pussy, Susan had to admit it was possibly the hottest thing that she had ever seen, and she had seen Fleur Delacour on her knees with Alpha taking her arse with a strap-on while the Veela deep throated the Headmaster!

Looking around, Susan could tell that she wasn't the only one who was getting turned on. Emma was on her knees in front of the Alpha, licking her daughter's pussy like her life depended on it, and Cho and Lin were snogging like crazy, their thighs rubbing each other. Lavender was kneeling in front of Parvati and Padma, who had summoned their living dildos and the busty blonde was sucking them both at the same time.

She growled in frustration, her fingers just weren't doing it for her, damn it! She needed more! Fortunately, Hannah must have sensed her frustration, and moved in front of her, lowering herself to her knees. The last thing Susan thought before Hannah's tongue made thinking impossible, was that she really needed to experience three Potter cocks at one time!

Fortunately, she remembered her thought later that afternoon, as she and Hannah were cuddling in her bed. Susan grinned as she thought, she knew that she could just ask, and Harry would fill her up happily, but where would the fun be in that? She lay back and closed her eyes, different ideas crossing her mind, until she remembered the night that he and Alpha had first seduced she and Hannah. The two of them had been practicing for their Defense NEWT and Harry and Hermione (she was just Hermione, not Alpha then) had offered to help them out.

Susan hadn't expected to end the evening naked and kneeling on the padded floor next to her best friend as they demonstrated Hufflepuff Teamwork on Harry's cock, but neither of them regretted it for a minute!

Hearing the alarm chime, she looked up and saw that it was getting close to supper time, so she roused Hannah with a quick spank on her luscious arse and the two of them headed for the showers.

After dinner that night, she walked up to the Headmaster and Alpha and said, "I was thinking about starting up a dueling club for the OWL and NEWT students next term but I'm afraid my dueling skills have gotten a little rusty over the last few years. Would you have time tomorrow for a little competition up on the seventh floor?"

The Headmaster looked at her for a moment, as if he was reading her soul, before grinning. "And what sort of 'competition' did you have in mind, Professor Bones?"

With a smirk, "Oh, nothing major, I duel against Alpha, and if I win, she submits to me for the night, but if she wins..." She paused, she really hadn't thought of a proper forfeit in the unlikely event that Alpha was able to out duel her. Alpha was a genius, there was no doubt about it, but her strengths were in theory and spell creation, not in magical combat, while Susan had gotten and Outstanding with Distinction on her Defense NEWT.

Alpha spoke up, "When I beat you, Susan, you will join me and a couple of the other girls on the last Friday night in August and dance at the Stag, including table and lap dances! And, if I beat you in under three minutes, you will be joining me in the Pit!"

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' she swore mentally, 'I've got make sure I beat her tomorrow, I really don't want to be showing my bits to a room full of sweaty, randy drunks!'

Alpha smirked at her, and Susan felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and had a hunch she would need to brush up on her dance moves. Maybe schedule a few sessions with Penelope?

Trying to ignore Alpha's smirk, or the grins on Daphne and Tonks' faces, she turned to the Headmaster. "I know that I'm not likely to defeat you in a duel, so what I'm proposing is, if I can last 10 minutes on the Piste with you, I get to experience what Astoria did, although I can do without the bondage, thank you." Taking a deep breath, she said, "If I don't last the full ten minutes, I'll give you your Yule gift several months early and ask Auntie to join me for the night and we can show you some real Badger teamwork!"

The Headmaster chuckled, "Oh, that sounds entertaining, although, you can keep that gift for Yule, I've got a better idea for what I want when I defeat you." He smirked at her, "I'm not going to tell you what it is, I want you to focus on doing your best tomorrow."

Susan grumbled, but knew that she wouldn't get any further information from him and turned away, she wanted to get up to the seventh floor and get some more practice in. Her equilibrium was severely tested when she heard Alpha laughing uproariously at whatever the Headmaster said, and knew that she would probably not enjoy the loser's forfeit the next day!

 _ **The Room of Requirement**_

 _ **July 27th, 2008**_

Susan was pacing inside the room, her dueling robes feeling uncomfortably restricting, after spending the last nearly two months wearing nothing but her skin in the castle. She had briefly considered not wearing the robes, but she needed to get used to wearing them again, after all, she wasn't going to teach her classes in the nude, no matter how happy that would have made quite a few of her students!

Alpha obviously didn't have the same concern, as she stood calmly, naked except for her shoes and her collar, a slight smile on her face and her wand held loose in her hand.

Tonks was standing at the side of the Piste, waiting until the rest of the staff was in their seats. Once everyone was in place, the former Auror signaled for her and Alpha to mount the Piste and counted them in, and the game was on!

Susan started moving as soon as the signal was given, remembering the lessons the Headmaster had drilled into them back in the DA days, it didn't matter what the spell was if it didn't hit you. The bright orange spell from Alpha's wand flashed over her head to splash harmlessly against the protective wards the room provided. Flicking her wand, Susan cast 'Glacius' at the area the Alpha was standing in, and moved again, not stopping to see if Alpha had slipped on the ice under her feet until she got to her new position.

She allowed herself a brief smile as Alpha slid briefly before casting something at her feet and she steadied. While Alpha was distracted, Susan shot off a quick stunner, but it was absorbed by the shield spell that popped into existence in front of the other woman. Remembering the signature spell that Ginny Weasley had used, she cast the Bat Bogey Hex at Alpha, only to see the woman cancel it almost instantly and glare at her, before her wand leapt into action.

Susan barely had time to react before she was hit with a tickling hex, leg locker and disarming hex all within less than 20 seconds and she found herself slammed against the wards at the edge of the Piste, which then let her through and she ended up on the ground, dazed, looking up at Alpha who was twirling both wands in her hands, a smirk on her face.

Alpha bent down, "One minute, 22 seconds, Professor Bones, I'm going to enjoy taking you dancing! And I'll talk to Pansy about getting some of your favorite oil for when we enter the pit!"

Susan cursed under her breath, but nodded, accepting her wand back and climbing to her feet.

After taking a short break, the Headmaster walked over to the Piste, dressed in a vest and trousers, with no sign of his wand. Susan grimaced, he was going to be toying with her, casting wandlessly, and probably silently as well. This was going to be a bitch to last the full ten minutes, but she was going to do her best, she really wanted the Potter Treatment! Sure, she'd been the meat in a sandwich between the Headmaster and the Alpha multiple times over the years, and it was always fun, but having a cock in her mouth at the same time? That would just take the biscuit!

He was grinning at her when they climbed into the Piste, and she did her best to keep her expression impassive, bringing up her best Occlumency shields so he wouldn't get a clue about what she was going to cast.

At Tonks' signal, she pulled up her strongest shield while running directly at him, trying to knock him off his stride, but the smug bastard just stepped aside and slapped her on the ass as she passed him. Susan didn't know who the smart arse in the crowd was who yelled "Ole!" but she was going to give them Ole!

Whirling around, she was casting the strongest spell chain she could master, hoping that it would give her the breathing room to think, but it didn't work, his shield absorbed the lightning bolt spell and by the time the next spell hit him, he just wasn't there anymore!

Susan only had an instant to realize that he was right in front of her, when his hand touched her face, and she was blasted by a burst of pleasure stronger than anything she had ever experienced in her life. It was like the Unforgivable of Orgasms, she literally couldn't do anything but climax as she collapsed to the floor, her entire body twitching and cries of pleasure tore from her throat.

When the pleasure finally receded, Susan realized several things almost instantly. First, that she was no longer on the Piste, second, that she hadn't lasted anywhere close to ten minutes, and third, she was stark naked and her arms and legs were cuffed to the St Andrews Cross that tended to stay in the back of the room, no matter what configuration it was in.

The Headmaster was standing right in front of her, holding out a cup with a straw in it. Drinking the cool water gratefully, she managed to say, "How? What was that spell?"

He smirked, "Another one of Slytherin's specials. He really was a perverted old bastard wasn't he? It was one he developed after an argument with his wife, he could touch her anywhere there was bare skin and trigger an orgasm. Rowena was much easier to get along with for quite awhile after that, until she developed a tolerance for the spell, and he had to come up with something different."

At her sound of surprise, the Headmaster said, "Didn't you know? Salazar and Rowena were married, as were Godric and Helga, although, if you read between the lines in Sal's journals, the ladies were extremely close, and the four were quite open to swapping on the odd feast day. I don't know if Sal and Godric were all that close, but it's a possibility."

Susan closed her eyes and pictured the four of them in various combinations and a small bit of drool formed at the corner of her mouth, until sharp snap of the Headmaster's fingers focused her attention on him. "Now, in case you were wondering why you are trussed up like this, it's not your loser's forfeit, it's actually so you can properly enjoy the forfeit. You see, I discussed the spell with the Minister of Magic, and she told me that she really needed to experience it for herself before allowing the Department of Mysteries to find out about it. So your Aunt Amelia joined us for the dueling competition, and she didn't want you to try and interfere out of concern for her. She knows how you worry about her, after all."

Susan almost growled at the way he was teasing her, there was no way in hell Aunt Amelia would think this was for Susan's protection, but then, Auntie was just as kinky as the rest of the Headmaster's witches, so she probably would enjoy seeing her like this.

Speaking of Aunt Amelia, she made her way from the back of the room where she had been waiting quietly, and removed her outer robe, leaving her just as naked as all the other witches. It was always amazing seeing her with the glamour removed, it was just like looking in the mirror, except that Amelia's hair was far darker.

Her Aunt stopped in front of her, shaking her head, "Really Susan, I know you were trained better than that, I think if you are really serious about starting a dueling club, you need to get some remedial training and I'll arrange, with the Headmaster's permission of course, to bring you to the Auror Academy every Sunday before September 1st, I'm sure that Alastor and Kingsley can bring you up to standards by then."

Susan's jaw dropped, but, before she could even think to protest, Amelia had stepped forward and put her hands on either side of her face, before snogging her firmly! Susan didn't even think to protest, and soon her mouth was open to Amelia's tongue. Her eyes shot open when she felt fingers penetrating her and stroking her urgently, touching all the sensitive spots inside her.

She whined when the fingers were withdrawn, especially when Amelia stopped kissing her and pulled back, lifting her glistening fingers to her own mouth and started licking Susan's juices from her fingers. "Very tasty Susan, I'm sure I'll enjoy licking up from the source at Yule."

Susan stared at her with wild eyes, and Amelia just chuckled, "You see, if you had been better at dueling, it could have been you who is going to experience the effects of this spell. Think of it as an incentive to excel in your training."

With that, Amelia knelt in front of the Headmaster, and Susan heard her say, "Master? Are you ready to fuck your slut? She's been wet and ready ever since you told her about today."

"Almost, Amy, almost. You need to wear your jewelry for me to fuck you properly."

The Headmaster touched Amelia's throat, and another glamour faded away, displaying a leather collar around her Aunt's unlined throat, and she saw that it had "Master Harry's Slut" spelled out in jewel chips around the collar. It amazed her, to see her Aunt, the most powerful witch in the UK wearing the Headmaster's collar, and she wondered how that had happened? When had her Aunt chosen to become the Headmaster's slave?

Susan watched in fascination as the Headmaster stroked Auntie's hair, and was saying "Soon, Amy, when you are finished with your term as Minister, we can remove that glamour that hides the fact that you are mine from the world, and you can join the rest of the family here at Hogwarts, guiding the next generation. But, until that time, we have to hide your true self from the morons in the Wizengamot and Ministry. It won't be that bad, this time next year Augusta will be sitting in your office, and Neville has her firmly under his control, and the pressure of being Minister will be gone from your shoulders."

Susan noticed for the first time that there was a little something extra in the Headmaster's voice when he was addressing one of his slaves, and it sent a shiver through her very core. It wasn't threatening or even dangerous, but just the feeling of absolute power and control tightly held that ran through his very being when he was Master, and not just Headmaster.

It wasn't as obvious when he was with several of his women at once, but seeing her Aunt's reaction to being the focus of it, Susan could almost understand why Alpha, and Astoria had gone all the way to accepting a collar from him. All of the women were happy to submit to him, but taking the collar was a whole lot deeper than just submitting, but seeing Aunt Amelia like that, like she would climax just at a single word, made it worth considering.

Susan was still watching when the Headmaster got a look of concentration on his face, and then there were two exact duplicates standing beside him. Opening their trousers, each of them pulled their hard cocks out of the confines of their pants and Amelia looked up at the three of them with a wide smile.

Susan was shocked at watching her Aunt acting like Lavender at her absolute sluttiest! Amelia spat into her hands and reached out to stroke the cocks on either side of her, while taking the cock in front of her deep in her mouth. She sucked the cock in front of her, before switching to the others, moving back and forth between the three cocks, sucking one for a moment and wanking the other two until all three of the Headmaster's grunted almost in unison, and the one in her mouth started cumming, while the other two covered her face and chest with their cum!

The women in the audience rocked the room with applause and wolf whistles, but it was obvious to Susan than Amelia was oblivious to the noise, she was rocking with the force of a massive orgasm of her own, a smile on her face that Voldemort's cruciatus wouldn't erase! Amelia ran her fingers through the cum on her face and, smiling, licked it off her fingers until she had most of it, and then started gathering his seed from her breasts, licking it up as well.

Susan heard moans from the women in the audience and saw that, once again, watching the Headmaster in action had gotten the same reaction it did the day before, and all the women were making out, with several of the girls on their knees between their partners thighs. Although it seemed that Tonks and Fleur were having some sort of contest as they were stretched out in a 69 and using their fingers and mouths on each other.

It was frustrating, seeing all this sex going on, and not able to touch herself. She had been getting wetter and wetter ever since Auntie had snogged her, but she couldn't get any relief! Damn it! Why did she have to try and be clever? Now she's the one tied up and frustrated, and she just knew that the Alpha would take great delight in wrestling her into submission in the pit. She had no problem with that part of it, but just the idea of having all those strangers watching and wanking while they watched was not something to look forward to.

Hearing Aunt Amelia cry out pulled her attention back to the center of the room, where the woman was crouching over the Headmaster's cock, fucking herself on his spike and clearly loving it, while the other two versions of the man idly stroked themselves. She watched as Amelia climaxed again, before one of the men behind her pushed her down, impaling her on the cock in her pussy and pressing her breasts against his chest.

Susan didn't have a good view, but it was obvious what was happening when the copy of the Headmaster behind Amelia touched her rear with his wand and crouched down behind her, gripping his cock. She heard the man said, "Hold yourself open for me, Amy!" And her Aunt reached back and gripped her arse cheeks, letting him press into her tight hole. In spite of her frustration, Susan had to grin at the look of pleasure on her Aunt's face as she was buggered. It seemed that she got her love of taking it up the arse naturally. Unlike Alpha though, a plug just wouldn't do it for her, it had to be a real cock filling her to get her off, and she really wished she had a cock filling her at that moment!

Susan cursed the fact that her legs were tied so far apart, she couldn't get any friction that way, she was spread wide open, and nothing touching her but the air in the room! She tried to fight it, but a whine of frustration escaped her lips as she watched her Aunt getting fucked the way she really wanted to be!

Somebody must have heard the whine, because as she was staring at Amelia, who was moving back against the two cocks filling her, a pair of hands came around from behind the cross and started playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples and sending shivers of pleasure right through her body, and she groaned out, "Thank you whoever you are! I needed this!"

A pair of giggling voices came from behind her, and another arm came up between her spread legs and started rubbing her soaking pussy. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried out as the touch on her pussy, and the thumb that brushed her clit pushed her over into climax that she had been desperate for!

She managed to keep part of herself focused on watching Amelia, who now was sucking on the third cock, using her hands to stroke him and rub his balls as she tried to get him all the way into her throat!

She had never seen her Aunt so uninhibited, but then, on the nights that Amelia spend with the Headmaster and Alpha, she tended to spend the night with Hannah or Tonks, not really wanting her Aunt, the woman who had raised her from an infant, to see her acting like a total slut. She laughed, her Aunt was acting far wilder than Susan had ever dreamed of being.

She suddenly found herself really looking forward to Yule for the first time. She hadn't been that enthusiastic about the idea when Amelia had suggested it, but seeing that her Aunt was just as much of a slut as she could be made her feel a lot better about the situation! Correction, Amelia was an even bigger slut! She was actually sucking on the cock that had just been buried in her arse!

Amelia had been lifted off the cock under her, and as she swallowed the cum of the cock in her arse she moved to the next one, bobbing her head frantically as her hands fingered her pussy until she swallowed another load and her orgasm hit her, leaving her panting on the floor. Susan could see that the third man was straining to hold back, and she cried out, "Headmaster, please! Let me suck you, I need it so badly!"

He turned toward her, a huge smile on his face and Susan felt the cuffs releasing her from the wooden cross and lowering her to the floor. She stayed on her knees, watching him as he walked toward her, his cock leading the way, and licked her lips in anticipation. Feeling two girls kneeling down next to her, she glanced over, wondering who it was that had helped her out before, and smiled at Romilda and Millicent, and mentally promised to thank them properly later that night.

But there would be time for that later, right now there was a hard cock in front of her, and she eagerly opened her mouth, licking the head and tasting the slight tang of Amelia's pussy juices. She locked her lips around the head, sucking as she took him deeper into her mouth, until she felt his hands in her hair and held still, knowing what he needed.

She relaxed her mouth and jaw as much as possible, and closed her eyes as he fucked her mouth roughly, making her take his entire length before letting her go and breathe again! Breathing deeply through her nose, she took him deep again, and it kept going for an unknown length of time, until he growled out, "Here it comes, Susan!" and she started sucking hard, drawing his cum from the head of his cock. She managed to swallow the first two bursts, but the third was too much, and it started running down her chin as he pulled his softening cock from her mouth.

She didn't even have a chance to raise her hand to gather the last of the cum when Amelia was on her, her tongue gathering his seed and swallowing it, before kissing her firmly, her tongue getting the last of his cum. Susan wasn't going to let her take that cum without a fight, she had earned it, damn it! Besides Amelia already had several of his loads in her belly already!

Raising her hands to Amelia's tits, Susan pinched her nipples sharply, making the woman draw back slightly, and Susan pressed her advantage, forcing her tongue into Amelia's mouth and taking back the Headmaster's seed, swallowing it quickly before returning to snogging the life out of her Aunt.

She had just rolled Amelia onto her back, and one hand was between the woman's thighs reaching for her pussy when they were hit with a spray of cold water! Jerking apart, she glared in the direction where the water was coming from, only to see it was the Headmaster, only one of him now, smirking at her, and he said, "While I really appreciate your enthusiasm, Professor Bones, if you kept going, what would you do for my Yule Gift?"

She kept glaring at him, although a smile was threatening to break out, "I would have thought of something, damn it Headmaster! But now the mood is broken thanks to you. And, that was evil, torturing me like that, I wanted you to know that, and don't be surprised if I get Dobby or Winky to take away your treacle tart for pudding, you bastard!"

He laughed, drawing back in mock horror, "No, not that! You wouldn't be so cruel, would you?"

She smirked, reaching down and helping Amelia to her feet, before saying, "Are you really sure about that Headmaster? Dobby and Winky really like me, and I think they might like me better than you!"

Laughing at his sputtering expression, Susan turned to Romilda and Millicent and kissed both of them firmly, and said, "I really hope the two of you plan on joining me this evening, I really want to thank you properly!"

Both of them gave her eager nods, and Susan smiled at them, before looking around for her clothing, she didn't want to leave her custom dueling robes just laying here, especially if Amelia was serious about making her train with Mad-Eye and Kingsley.

Picking up her clothing, she walked over to Penelope, and the two of them followed the others out of the room, discussing the best time for extra pole dancing lessons.

The last thing she saw was the Headmaster shaking his head in amusement as he and Alpha wrapped Amelia in their arms and the room changed into a proper bedroom.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 - Pet Learns A Lesson

**STORY TITLE: Pet Learns A Lesson**

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive, , Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Fifth in the Headmaster Potter series. After Losing to Hermione in the Dueling Competition, it's time for her to make good on the forfeit, so Susan finds herself at The Stag for the night, with an oil wrestling match with the Alpha to look forward to.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Hermione/Susan Bones/Daphne Greengrass/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** ,5,816  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **CASTING NOTES:** Susan Bones is portrayed by Leeanna Decker

Daphne Greengrass is portrayed by adult actress Carmen Luvana

 _ **The Stag Gentleman's Club**_

 _ **Soho District, London**_

 _ **Friday, August 29th, 2008**_

The club was already crowded when their car pulled up to the front doors, and, when the valet saw who was driving, he hurried to take the car so they could go inside. Harry grinned as the car was very carefully moved to the private lot, he always enjoyed seeing peoples reaction to the classic Bentley. Granted, if it weren't for the extensive security features he had added he never would have dared bring the car to this part of town, but any thief who tried to steal it would be in for a very unpleasant surprise!

Pansy was waiting at the door when he led the girls inside, and he gave her a quick smile and nod, "Evening Pansy, did Mum let you know we were here?"

"Good Evening, Mister Potter, she actually contacted me when you left, so I made sure to let the doorman know you were coming." Looking at the girls with him, she flashed a smile at Daphne and nodded at the others, before looking back at him, "Are all your ladies going to be dancing for us tonight?"

"Of course, it's an early birthday gift for Pet, and she and Susan have an appointment in the Pit. Tonks and Daphne just want to show off for the night."

Pansy laughed, "Some things never change, do they? Shall I take the girls to the dressing rooms while you head up to the office? There is some correspondence that needs your signature before sending it out."

He nodded and Pansy guided the girls through the crowds. A smile crossed his face as he heard the applause when Pet came into view. Apparently there were several people here who had watched her dance before, so they knew they were in for a treat!

Walking up the stairs to the office level, he entered his security code and the door unlocked. Flipping on the switch, he looked over at the portrait of his mum, and smiled to see she was in her favorite position, legs wrapped around the pole, her arms stretched out and nearly touching the stage, while her hair did brush the stage. That position always did wonderful things for her breasts, and it struck him strange that it didn't even bother him that he was admiring his mothers body, nude except for her collar, which was clearly visible around her throat.

Portrait Lily blinked when the lights came on, but smiled when she saw him. "Hello dear, good to see you visiting the club again, it's been a while."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but with taking over as Headmaster I really can't get out of the castle as much as I used to before Minerva retired. But at least Pansy is doing a good job managing the place, I still get the monthly reports."

"Oh, I have no complaints about that, it's just that it's nice to see you in the office, I like this portrait a lot more than most of the others, although the one where James and I are together is always fun." She gave a sultry laugh, "But then I'm sure you know that already, since James seems to think he has to duplicate everything you and your pet do. He's still pouting that he can't create the clones, though."

Harry laughed, "Well, since the line of Slytherin came from you, it's not surprising, Mum, but you know, you might be able to manage it if we can figure out a way to teach you Parseltongue. Imagine three of you driving Dad out of his mind. You could find out if a painting can collapse from exhaustion."

Looking around the room, he noticed that the other portrait frame was empty and said, "Speaking of Dad, where is he? He's usually here when I come in."

"He's visiting Padfoot and Moony, they are having a boys night, and he's there to be their memory in case either of them do something more ridiculous than usual." Lily gave a huff, "Those two will never grow up, will they?"

Harry chuckled, "Probably not, but, I've given up trying to change them, they are what they are, and they're mostly happy that way."

He thought of something, and smiled suddenly, "By the way, I've got some news you're going to want to share with Dad when he gets back."

Lily looked at him interest, and he said, "Pet is going to stop taking the potion and we are planning to start your first grand-baby on Halloween night!"

His mum squealed with happiness and started bouncing around her frame, which, portrait or not, was extremely distracting, before she calmed down again. They talked for a few minutes about names they had discussed, and Harry promised to bring Pet up to visit after her shows were over for the night, before sitting down and going over the paperwork that Pansy had set aside for him. He sighed when he saw the stack of documents, "I'm going to be here all night," he grumbled, reaching for the first one.

 _ **The Showroom**_

 _ **The Same Time**_

Tonks was leaning against the wall behind the stage, watching Alpha as she prepared to make her entrance, and shook her head in amazement at how much the girl had changed from the first time they had met. Of course, one thing hadn't changed, she was still just as head over heals for Harry now as she was then. Granted, the relationship wasn't one that Tonks had expected them to have, but she certainly wasn't complaining, because the two of them had decided to seduce her one night when she was pissed off at Remus she was happier than she ever thought she'd be.

Of course, adjusting to the fact that Harry was in every sense of the word Hermione's Master was a little strange, but, hey, it works for them, and Harry was perfectly happy with the rest of the witches being happy to submit to him, not all of them wanted a collar. And wasn't that a shock and a half to realize that her old boss, the tough as nails Minister of Magic was his willing slave? She would love to know how that happened!

She felt somebody beside her and looked over, giving Daphne a grin as she watched Alpha as well. The MC's voice came over the speakers, "Let's give a huge round of applause for Jenny, and, let me tell you a little bit about our next dancer. She's not a regular, but some of you have seen her here before when she's come out to dance. Her birthday is coming up, so her Master decided to give her an early gift and let her show off for us. If you've seen her dance before, you know what to expect, but, for those of you who haven't you are in for a treat! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Pet!"

There was a huge round of applause and whistles as Alpha did a cartwheel onto the stage. Unfortunately the two of them could no longer see her dancing, but Tonks was sure that Harry had cameras filming the whole thing. Giving Daphne a grin, she said, "So, have you and Stori talking your Mum into joining us for the family fun night yet?"

Daphne shook her head, "Not yet, we're still working on it. But Mum still feels strange thinking about messing around with Harry, even if her husband is going to die in Azkaban."

Tonks was surprised, "She doesn't have a problem with messing around with you and your sister? I thought that would be the sticking point. Mum and Narcissa are still not really comfortable with the idea of playing with each other, or with me, but are willing to give it a try."

Daphne laughed, "That's the least of Mum's worries, turns out that she and her sisters used to play together all the time, and still do when they get the chance. She didn't blink an eye when she saw Stori with her mouth on my pussy last weekend, but the collar was a bit of a surprise to her."

Tonks nodded, "I can see that, but, Stori and Harry are happy with it, so it's none of our business, really. We both get all the regular shagging we want without have to follow the protocols, so who needs the headache?"

The other girl shrugged, but looked out toward the stage when there was a huge round of cheers. "What in the world is she doing out there? I've never heard her get that much applause any of the other times."

Tonks shook her head, "Hard to tell, she could be bending over and showing off her butt plug, or fingering herself and licking up the juices, who knows? Alpha has absolutely no inhibitions when she's dancing, haven't you noticed?"

"Oh, I noticed that years ago when she and Harry decided they wanted to know what my Hogwarts uniform would look like on the floor by their bed. Honestly, the change in her from our 5th year to the end of 7th year is like two different people. Harry should have started shagging her in 3rd year, she would have been a lot easier to get along with then!"

Whatever Tonks was about to say was interrupted by the loudspeaker calling for another round of applause for Pet, and reminding them she was available for table and lap dances. Then it was Susan's turn.

They looked over and saw that she had finally come out of the dressing room, and giving them a nervous grin, she walked out onto the stage.

Tonks shook her head, "I don't get what she is so nervous about? She's got one of the best bodies of all the girls, and certainly isn't shy about showing it off, so why is she so nervous now?"

"Because it's a room full of strangers maybe? It's different when it's just family and we are all naked, or close to it. When you're naked and everybody else is wearing clothes, it's kind of intimidating for most people."

"Really? Strange." Tonks shrugged, as she moved closer to the stage entrance to watch Susan dancing.

 _ **The Stage**_

Susan put on her brightest smile as she stepped through the curtains, trying to remember what Penelope had said. Her eyes scanned the front row of the audience, trying to find someone to dance for, so she could just focus on the one person and block the rest out. She almost froze when her eyes landed on somebody she knew on the front row! Although what Pomona Sprout was doing there, and with the former Professor Sinestra, Aurora, in her lap she really didn't know, but both women were cheering lustily at seeing her.

She gave a mental shrug, the two of them would do, and oddly, it seemed to relax her to focus on dancing for other women, instead of the men in the room. Giving a more natural smile, she danced across the stage, letting her body move to the music and trying not to think, just focus on Pomona and Aurora, ignore everybody else. As the song was building to it climax, she reached down and opened the shirt she was wearing, giving a quick flash of her bra covered breasts to Pomona and the others, and smirked at the way the older woman's eyes locked on her chest.

As the next song started, she pulled the shirt completely away from her body, leaving her only in her bra and short shorts. Moving smoothly with the music, she twirled and swayed, her hands reaching behind her to release the clasp of the bar, before toying with the straps, sliding them down her shoulders and letting the cups fall away slightly from her breasts.

She teased them, letting a little bit show before covering up again, until she would almost swear that Pomona was drooling slightly. Knowing that the song had less than a minute left, she dropped her hands and exposed her breasts to Pomona and Aurora for the first time, and felt a shiver of delight at the way the women were licking their lips. Susan was well aware that her breasts were definitely larger and firmer than average, Merlin knows that all the witches on the staff, as well as the Headmaster spent enough time enjoying them, but seeing a woman who was almost a surrogate mother for seven years of her life looking at her like that? It sent a shiver all through her body knowing that the woman was going to be fingering herself remembering Susan's nude body!

She distantly heard cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd, but that wasn't important, the song was reaching it's peak, so she loped across the stage and jumped, grabbing the top of the pole and slid down, wrapping her legs around the metal and gripping with her thighs. Releasing her hands she leaned back, letting her breasts fall free and arched her back, her hands reaching for the stage, just touching them as the song ended.

The next song started and she relaxed her thighs, letting her legs fall forward over her head, turning it into a handstand and spreading her legs as wide as she could when they hit the floor. Reaching down as her legs were moving, Susan unsnapped the shorts, pulling them apart and leaving her in just her thong as she kipped up to her feet.

Smirking at Pomona and Aurora, she turned and gave them a good look at her well rounded arse, reaching back and slapping her cheeks, making them jiggle slightly. Looking back over her shoulder, the two woman were focused on her with an almost frightening intensity, and Aurora was rubbing her thighs together as she watched.

The rest of the room didn't exist anymore, all that was there was the stage and the two women she was dancing for. All of Susan's nerves were long gone and her smile was wide and happy, her natural smile, and if she were aware of it she was almost glowing with excitement!

She kept dancing, really flowing with the music, her hands toying with the front of her thong as she pulled it down, giving a quick glimpse of her bare mound, and now Pomona was rubbing her thighs together as well. Twirling around the stage, she let the rest of the room see her, but Susan didn't care, she was dancing for the former Head Badger, and, locking eyes with her, pulled the thong down and kicked it aside, standing there completely bare before the entire room, before sliding into another split, hitting the stage just as the lights went out!

The applause was deafening, and Susan hurried to grab her costume before slipping into a light robe to make the rounds and collecting her tips, as well as any table or lap dances that the customers wanted to pay for. She wasn't nervous at all any more after the excitement of dancing for Professor Sprout, and could understand why Alpha enjoyed it so much. She wasn't sure she wanted to do it again any time soon, but knowing that she could dance for strangers made her feel better about herself.

Susan wasn't surprised to see Alpha still on the floor, it seemed like almost every other table wanted a dance from her, so she was likely to be a while. It still amazed her, the change from the straitlaced girl she knew in school to this free spirit who would happily go nude all the time, no matter who could see her. Alpha had tried to explain it to her and the others a few times, but most of them really didn't understand, they just accepted it as part of the woman she now was. But they all did agree she was a lot easier to live with now that her Master had taken control of her, and, it was entertaining watching when the Headmaster spanked her in front of the entire staff.

That was part of the reason why she had said she wanted Alpha to bottom for her if Susan won their duel, she really wanted to get her hands on that sweet arse!

She was mildly disappointed to see that Pomona and Aurora weren't at their table when she got there, but had to hide a snicker when she saw the two of them returning from the ladies room several minutes later, their clothes and makeup suspiciously mussed up. The two women did look much more relaxed though, she had to admit.

By the time Susan had made her way to the back of the room, Daphne was dancing on stage, and clearly having the time of her life. Susan watched from the corner of her eye while as she moved between tables, and envied the other girl a bit. She may have become more comfortable with dancing in front of others, but Daphne really enjoyed it!

Eventually she finished her rounds, and, after locking up her tip bag was relaxing under the shower, rinsing off the sweat and the smoke that gathered in the room. She looked over at Alpha, who was bouncing with excitement as she joined her under the water. Alpha grinned at her, "Having fun, Susan?"

She nodded, "Actually I did, although seeing Professor Sprout there was a bit of a shock, wasn't it?"

Alpha giggled, "Yeah it was, I didn't know she liked the ladies too, especially considering the times that saw her leaving Hagrid's early in the morning. She must really be a size queen!"

"Buh- wha? Hagrid?" Susan's eyes were so wide she was surprised they weren't rolling on the floor of the shower, but Alpha just shrugged.

"Sure, and a couple of times it was during the Tri-Wizard, and Madame Maxime came out not long afterward. That must have been a hell of a night!"

Susan just stood there, her mind going around in circles, until it finally restarted, and she laughed, "It's just funny, when we were in school, I never even considered that our Professors had sex lives, but I should know better now, considering it's only the regular orgasms that keep me cheerful enough to avoid murdering some of the younger students!"

Alpha laughed merrily, "Oh, trust me, I know exactly what you are saying! If I didn't get my morning spanking I would have been tempted to hex a few of the students just on general principles. But fortunately that hasn't been necessary."

Then her smile turned wicked, "Are you ready for the next part Susan? In a few minutes they will announce our private show in the Pit, and then the fun really starts!"

Susan swallowed, "What do you mean by 'fun'", hoping it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Her hopes were soon dashed.

Alpha looked at her in surprise, "You mean Tonks didn't tell you? After all, she was the one I defeated last time. The two of us put on the skimpiest bikinis we can find and climb into the Pit, then they hose it, and us, down with baby oil, making everything really slick, and we wrestle. The winner then gets to do whatever she wants to the loser, it's a lot of fun! The last time, I made Tonks lick me until I came all over her face, and then used the strap-on to bugger her and make her squeal! I can't wait to see how you squeal when I slide it up your arse!"

Alpha didn't know it, but she'd just made a huge mistake.

Susan turned and looked her directly in the eyes and said, "You know, _Hermione,_ that does sound like a lot of fun, but, I think it's going to be even more fun hearing you squeal! You forget, I'm not one of the super-submissive witches you and Harry have at the Castle. Sure, I enjoy playing the role sometimes, but, as Hannah, Romilda, Millie and Lavender can all testify, and so can your mum, I'm quite capable of being the dominant!"

Moving closer, Hermione stepped back, surprise in her eyes, and, Susan noted, a good bit of excitement. When the other woman was pressed against the wall, Susan shoved her hand between Hermione's legs and pushed two fingers into her suddenly wet pussy. Leaning closer, "You love this, don't you Hermione, having another woman dominating you? Don't worry, I'll still show you the proper respect at the Castle, and will submit to Harry, because he's a genuine Dominant, you're just playing the part, but on the nights when you invite me to your room, we both know who's going to be in charge, don't we?"

Hermione's eyes closed and she moaned, but it was another voice that answered, "It looks like you're doing an excellent job dominating my Pet, Susan, and as long as you remember that she is _my_ Pet, you can have your fun. Pet has been getting a little cocky lately, so it's a good lesson for her to learn."

Hermione's eyes shot open at hearing Harry's voice, but Susan just turned her head and grinned at him, "Thanks Harry, and I would never try to claim your pet, after all, I've got a pet of my own, and Hannah loves it when I take control of her."

Harry chuckled, "Really? I hope that you invite Pet and I the next time, I'd love to watch you taking control of both the girls at the same time."

Susan's eyes lit up at the idea, "Oh, I think that could easily be arranged, maybe next weekend? We're all going to need some stress relief after the first week of classes."

Susan had been steadily pumping her fingers into Hermione's pussy, making the other woman moan in happiness. Susan turned back to Harry, and said, "You know, this pushy little girl is getting pretty close to cumming, do you think I should let her cum, or have her hold it until we are in the Pit?"

Harry's chuckle turned into a laugh, "Oh, you are evil, aren't you Susan. I thought threatening me with withholding my Treacle Tart was bad enough. But, you are in control of my Pet for now, so it's up to you."

Susan grinned and nodded, before turning back to face Hermione. "Do you hear that Hermione, your Master said I'm in control of you for now, so I want you to be a good little girl and not cum until I give you permission, do you understand?"

"Ye- Yes, I understand."

"Yes, what?" Susan demanded, her free hand twisting one of Hermione's nipples, pulling a shocked squeal from the woman.

"Yes, Professor! Yes, Professor, I understand!"

"Good girl," Susan said, releasing the nipple and sliding her fingers from the girls quim. "Now, you've gotten my fingers all messy, why don't you clean them up?"

Hermione was still licking and sucking Susan's fingers clean when Susan noticed that Harry had left the room, and she grinned, looking forward to what was going to happen in the Pit.

When they announced the Oil Wrestling Match between the two of them, Susan flagged Daphne and Tonks over, and told them to be prepared to join them in the Pit at the appropriate time, and to have their favorite toys ready.

Tonks looked at her skeptically but agreed, while Daphne was nearly peeing herself with laughter, seeing how meekly Hermione was standing behind them.

Soon Susan and Hermione were dressed in their bikini's, and the announcer called them into the private showroom for their match. With a slap on Hermione's arse, Susan guided the other woman out of the locker room, Tonks and Daphne following close behind.

 _ **The Pit**_

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

Harry shook his head as Pet was pounding her hand on the floor of the Pit. The outcome was never really in doubt, not after he saw how easily Susan had taken control of her. Pet was already defeated before she even stepped into the Pit, and the rest was just a formality. At least Susan had taken the time to give the audience a decent show, because it was obvious that she could have stripped and pinned Pet within seconds.

But now, with Pet submitting, the fun was about to start. He looked over at Daphne and Tonks, who were grinning widely and holding a strap-on and harness each, although Tonks still looked a little stunned.

He could understand that, Pet had thoroughly humiliated the former Auror when the two of them wrestled. Tonks didn't understand just how strong a personality his DADA Professor actually had, which is one reason he had selected her as his replacement. It takes a strong core personality to resist the lure of the Dark Arts, and Tonks, while nowhere near dark, had the potential to try and take short cuts to magical knowledge which would be dangerous when it came to that subject.

Hearing a chuckle from the crowd, he looked into the Pit and saw that Susan had moved so that she was crouching over Pet's back, her face toward Pet's arse. The way Susan was rubbing and fondling the arse cheeks made it easy to guess exactly what was to happen, and Harry leaned closer to watch. He wouldn't deny that he was looking forward to watching Pet's total submission to the other girl. He loved his wife dearly, and was really looking forward to the time that she would give birth to his children, but that didn't mean he was blind to her faults.

Susan's hand came up, and the audience held their breath in anticipation, watching as Susan began spanking the other woman. The smacks echoed loudly in the small room, and those close enough could see the drops of oil bouncing off the skin of Pet's arse with each blow.

Susan was clearly enjoying herself, but then, so was Pet, judging from the way she was squirming and the moans she was making. There was laughter in the crowd when Susan pulled Pet's arse cheeks apart, showing the base of the plug she was wearing, especially when Susan started moving the plug around and making Pet squeal.

Eventually the spanking stopped, and Susan slid off of Pet's back, stopping to remove the butt plug as she did so. Gesturing to Daphne and Tonks, the two naked woman climbed down into the Pit and, as Susan's direction, leaned against the wall facing the audience with their legs spread.

Harry chuckled at the expression on Pet's face when Susan slapped her arse again and made her crawl over to Daphne and Tonks and pushed her face into Daphne's pussy. The blonde beauty smiled widely and reached down, her hands in Pet's hair, moving her to exactly where Daphne wanted her tongue.

Pet hadn't been embarrassed, or angry, or any of the other emotions people who didn't know her might have expected, her expression was blissful, like there was no place in the universe she'd rather be than naked and kneeling, being forced to lick other women to orgasm in front of an audience. Harry idly wondered if there would be a market for videos like this? Another source of income would always come in handy. And he could always use polyjuice to be a different man.

He watched Daphne's face as she climaxed, and it looked like Pet had done an exceptionally good job, which pleased him. He would have to find a way to show his appreciation for her obedience when they got back to the castle. She was just moving over to Tonks, who was holding herself open for Pet's tongue when he was distracted by a woman's voice beside him.

"You've got your wife very well trained, Headmaster, it almost makes me regret retiring to marry Aurora, because we would have had so much fun if I were still teaching!"

He turned and grinned at Pomona Sprout, saying, "Now, is it my Pet that you are interested in, or my Defense Professor and Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona?"

The woman laughed, "Guilty as charged, she's grown into a very sexy woman, and I'm impressed by how quickly she got your wife subdued. Hermione was always extremely strong willed when she was a student."

"Oh, that much hasn't changed, it's just that she discovered I'm not the only person with a will stronger than hers. Speaking of strong will, where's Filius? Didn't he join you tonight?"

"No, he's at home with Septima, it's Aurora's birthday and seeing the show tonight is part of her gift. Of course, neither of us expected to see some of our favorite former students dancing tonight, so it was an extra special night."

He grinned, "Well, if you promise not to tell Minerva or the Weasley's, I can let you know in advance when some of the ladies might want to come in and dance, or I could have Pansy contact you if you like."

Pomona smiled, "That would be excellent, and I haven't spoken to a Weasley since the last one graduated years ago, and no, Minerva would definitely not be understanding if she found out about this, would she?" The woman blinked, eyes on the Pit suddenly, "What are they doing now? Oh my! That looks like fun!"

Turning to look, he saw what had Pomona surprised, as all three of the women were wearing strap-ons now, and Tonks was under Pet, filling her pussy, Susan was pumping her arse, and Daphne was feeding her the plastic cock she was wearing. Pet was doing her best impression of Rita Skeeter, the way she was sucking on Daphne's toy. He hadn't seen such a whorish display since the night Emma had joined the two of them in watching Emma's porn collection right after Tommy was sent through the veil. Emma and Pet had been having a competition that night, to see who could give him the nastiest, sluttiest blowjob, and he was happy to let them.

But Pet seemed to be trying to beat her record tonight, taking the cock almost into her throat and coating it with her saliva before making a show of sucking it as she pulled back. She also put on a show of licking the shaft and fondling the plastic sac hanging down under it. Daphne was moaning as well, the movement was shifting the part of the dildo that was inside her, and must have been creating some interesting sensations.

He glanced down at Tonks, and saw that she was enjoying herself as well as Pet fucked herself on the dildo in her pussy. Susan had a look of satisfaction on her face as she gripped Pet's hips and slammed the cock into her arse. He had to wonder if the three of them had used magic to make them feel like the real thing? It would certainly explain the expressions on all of their faces. He had seen each of them on the verge of orgasm enough times to recognize it when it saw it, and could tell that they were all on the jagged edge of coming.

Just to be safe, he dropped his hand to the tip of his wand and silently cast a specialized charm he had developed, to keep the non magical in the crowd from noticing anything unusual.

It was a good thing that he did, because with a groan, Daphne pushed forward and he could see Pet starting to swallow the cum that filled her mouth, and Tonks was only a few seconds later, grunting and slamming her hips up as she came and flooded Pet's pussy. Pet was practically crying with need, the strain of holding back written plainly on her face, until Susan buried herself one last time and said, "Cum Hermione!" and the two of them cried out their release at the same time.

The three women slid their dildos out of Pet's well used body and were laying back, panting on the oil slicked floor, while Pet was practically glowing with happiness, a familiar sated smile on her face as she cuddled into Susan.

The entire crowd was on it's feet clapping and cheering, and the tip bucket was rapidly filling with 20 and 50 pound notes as they made their way out the door. Soon the only people left outside the Pit were he and the two former professors, who were staring at the girls hungrily. Harry cleared his throat, "Remember, you can look all you want, but no touching."

Pomona gave an embarrassed laugh, and Aurora blushed but nodded, and Pomona said, "After watching that, I'm certainly going to want to know if any of them, or any of your other staff decide to take a turn on the stage. That was certainly most _inspiring_ , Headmaster Potter, but, now I think I need to get the Birthday girl home so we can really start the celebration!"

Tossing two 50 pound notes in the tip bucket, Pomona led Aurora by the hand and out the door. Once they were alone in the room, Harry magically lifted the four women out of the Pit and helped them back to the locker room where they could clean off the oil and sweat. But it would take a lot more than water to remove the smiles on the girls faces.

Once the girls were dressed, he told Pansy to contact Pomona when he let her know that any of the girls would be dancing, and then he had the valet bring his car around. Loading all four of the dozing women into the back, he was soon heading out of London, and, once he was one a deserted stretch of road, Harry activated the portkey that brought them onto the grounds of the castle, next to Hagrid's old hut.

Giving the other three girls a firm kiss, he picked up Pet and called for Dobby to take him to their rooms. Before he left, he winked at Susan and said he'd see her soon, which confused her, but she just shrugged and started walking toward the castle.

It was several minutes later when Susan opened the door to her room, only to stop in shock, because there were three Harry Potter's standing there, grinning at her, and the one in the middle said, "Welcome Home, Susan. I decided that, since you did such an excellent job this evening, you deserved a reward. I hope you aren't sleepy?"

Susan grinned, "Hell no! I've been wanting this for weeks!" Shutting the door behind her, she started stripping out of her dress, as all the Harry's did the same thing.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6 - Dancing Lessons Part One

**STORY TITLE: Dancing Lessons (Part One)**

 **PART:** 01 of 02  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter FanFic Archive, , Questionable Questing, My Yahoo Group **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Sixth in the Headmaster Potter series. A few of the staff decide they want to experience the fun of dancing at the Stag and sign up for lessons from Fitness Instructor Penelope Clearwater.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Multi**  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** ,5,061  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Great Hall**_

 _ **Saturday, August 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

 _ **9:00 am**_

Penelope Clearwater, Hogwarts Fitness Instructor and, unofficially, dance teacher for the staff, sat back in her chair with a sleepy smile as she watched the rest of the staff wander in. It was going to be annoying to have to start dressing for breakfast and the other meals starting in the morning, but Harry insisted that they take at least one day to get used to the idea before the students arrived on Monday evening.

It was still hard to believe that her spur of the moment decision to apply for the new position of Fitness Instructor the year before had made such a huge difference in her life. She'd actually applied to dance at the Stag, since that was something she could do, having found some videos about pole dancing and not being particularly shy. It would have been nice if she'd had other options, but she wasn't willing to take the job at the brothel, thank you very much! But she couldn't find a job anywhere else in the non-magical world with her lack of qualifications, and with her very public, and very nasty breakup with 'Two-Pumps Percy' there was nobody in the Ministry that would give her a job. Even with Voldemort and his thugs dead, things weren't much better for muggle-born in the Wizarding World, although Harry and Amelia and the others were doing their best to change things.

 _ **The Stag**_

 _ **Soho District, London**_

 _ **Wednesday, June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2007**_

 _ **8:00 pm**_

Penelope walked up to the cashier's window and when the girl looked up she said, "Hi, my name is Penelope, Penelope Clearwater? I called earlier about the advert in this morning's paper? That you are looking for dancers?" The girl smiled and nodded, "Of course, come right in. I'll let the manager know you are here."

There was a buzz and the door clicked open. Stepping through, the hostess smiled, "Hi, if you'll have a seat over by the bar, our manager will be down in just a couple of minutes."

While she waited, Penelope looked around at the club, relaxing slightly at how clean and open it looked. She'd been expecting something like you'd see in the movies, all dim and grotty, with the girls looking like they were using drugs or working as rent girls. But the place was rather nice, sure, the music was too loud, and her nose wrinkled at the smell of smoke that drifted from the showroom, but that was only to be expected from any sort of club. It was a lot nicer than she'd expected, and was actually hoping she'd get the job.

Sure, she wasn't all that excited about taking her clothes off in front of a room full of strangers, but she was less excited about not having a place to sleep or something to eat. And if somebody recognized her? So what, she would tell them that 'Two Pumps Percy' had gotten her blacklisted at the Ministry, and since she wasn't from a pure-blood family, nobody in the Alley would hire her.

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and turned to look, a pleasant smile on her face when her jaw dropped. She knew this woman, but what the bloody hell was Pansy, the pure-blood princess, Parkinson, doing managing a strip club in Muggle London?

Pansy walked up with a smile, "Hi Penny, good to see you again, come on back to the office, we can talk there."

'Well, at least she didn't sneer at me for being here,' Penelope thought, 'so let's see what happens.'

Walking down a hallway, Pansy stopped at a wooden door, punching a security code into the lock, before waving her inside. Sitting in the chair Pansy indicated, the other girl leaned against the front of her desk and said, "So what brings the former Head Girl to the Stag? I would have thought you would have been working under Neville or Amelia in the Ministry by now."

With a bitter smile, she said, "I thought so too, but apparently calling out your boyfriend for being a shite lover and a cheat in the middle of the Ministry Atrium tends to prevent people from wanting to hire you. Who knew?"

Pansy actually giggled! "Yeah, I can see where some of the old farts would object to that. Not that I'm surprised Percy is a crap lover, it seems to be a family trait from what I hear. But who was the arse cheating on you with?"

"That cow Audrey Selwyn! Apparently, the arse decided that another pure-blood would help him advance in the Ministry, like being stuck in the Education Ministry is such a launching pad for becoming Minister for Magic!"

Pansy grimaced, "Selwyn? Yeah, he was an arse, especially since that family couldn't help anyone with anything, that was the family Umbridge was part of, and people couldn't get away from them fast enough when she was shoved through the Veil!"

Penelope nodded, "I'd heard some of what happened, she's lucky it was only the Veil, with what she did to Harry she could have gotten the Kiss."

Pansy smirked, "Be the only kiss she ever got, that's for sure. But that answers my main question. Now, are you comfortable with taking your clothes off in public? We can teach you to dance, but if you are uncomfortable with strangers seeing your bits, you won't do very well I'm afraid."

She shrugged, "I've never been particularly shy, so I don't think I'll have a problem with it. And I actually love to dance, I found some tapes on how to work the pole, and I've even visited a couple of other clubs to watch the dancers. I'm sure I can do better than most of the girls I saw. I'm just not crazy about people I don't know trying to paw me or get me to 'be extra friendly' for a bigger tip."

Pansy nodded, "Well, that won't happen here, the customers are not allowed to touch you, and I don't put up with tarts plying their trade here, all the girls know it. And if a customer tries to solicit you, let me know, I'll take care of it. But it's not usually a problem, we get a lot of regulars and they know the rules, so they behave themselves."

Penelope let out a sigh of relief, that was the main thing she'd been worried about. The rest was something she could handle.

Pansy said, "Go ahead and strip down, I'll have one of the girls bring up some costumes for you and give you a quick lesson. Watching a video is very different from reality, and I want to see how you move before letting you on stage."

Penelope didn't hesitate, she'd expected something like this, although the fact that it was another woman she was stripping in front of made it a lot easier. Standing, she unbuttoned her blouse, showing the powder blue bra she'd chosen, because the color reminded her of the Aerie, putting the blouse on the chair behind her. Unzipping her skirt, she slid it down over her hips and stood there, her blue knickers and the stockings and garter belt combination.

She looked up at Pansy to see her reaction and was surprised at the hunger in the other woman's eyes, although Pansy just nodded, "Very nice, and if this were a seduction I'd say you were going about it the right way, but we can talk about that later. Keep going, the customers aren't going to be impressed by your underwear, no matter how nice it is."

Penelope grinned, but reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and letting it fall away, revealing her breasts to the other girl. She was a bit surprised that she was getting excited showing herself to Pansy, but she could feel her pussy getting wet, and wondered if Pansy would actually want to have sex with her? She found that she didn't mind the idea at all, it wouldn't be the first time she'd had sex with another girl, nights in the Aerie did get chilly after all.

Pulling her knickers down, she stepped out of them and stood there, her shaven pussy showing her eagerness before she turned around to give Pansy a look at her arse. Removing the garter belt, she rolled the stockings down and stood there, completely naked as Pansy examined her body clinically.

"Well, it's obvious you know how to take care of yourself, and I wouldn't be surprised if I heard several of the men wanked thinking about bending you over and plugging that arse of yours! And being shaved is good for probably another 20 pounds in tips per rotation, a lot of the men really like the hairless look. Hell, so do I, but that's mainly because I hate getting hair on my tongue!"

Before Penelope could respond, there was a knock on the office door, and Pansy moved to open it. Penelope turned to see who was there and was shocked to see a familiar face. She hadn't seen Su Li since she'd graduated, but the girl was just as sexy as she'd been when she was younger! Although she was wearing far less than the school uniform, or anything she'd been seen in at Hogwarts. In fact, she was wearing nothing more than a light robe that did nothing to hide the fact that she was very well built and completely nude under it! W

Su clearly recognized her, because a huge grin formed on her face, and she said "Looking tasty as always Penny, and I'm not an ickle firstie anymore, so you don't have to hold back if you want to play!"

Pansy laughed, "Seduce her on your time Su, did you bring the costumes?" Su smirked and held out three different costumes, which Penelope looked over. She was examining a policewoman's outfit and heading to the mirror to see how it looked against her body when she heard Su say quietly,

"Sorry, Pansy didn't know you'd called dibs. I'll wait for my turn."

Pansy's response was too quiet for her to make out, but Su's giggle and the sound of a hand striking bare flesh made Penelope look into the mirror to see the desk, and saw that Pansy had Su bent over the desk with her robe pulled up, showing her bare arse. The girl was giggling as Pansy gave her a few quick spanks, but then Pansy pulled Su into her arms and kissed her firmly, making the smaller girl melt against her.

Watching the scene just made her even hotter, and Penelope was really hoping she did well enough to get the job! She'd never said anything to Percy or any of her other lovers, but the idea of being spanked really got her motor running! Struggling to get herself under control she pulled the costume on, pleased that it fit comfortably.

By the time she was dressed in the costume, Pansy and Su had pulled apart, although Pansy was licking her fingers suggestively while Su seemed to be having a hard time catching her breath. When Pansy saw her, she flicked a switch on her desk, and music started coming out of a couple of speakers in the ceiling. At the same time, several panels in the back of the room moved aside, showing a half stage with a pole going from floor to ceiling.

Pansy said, "Su's going to watch and give you tips while you practice, and then you can take a turn on stage to see how you feel, okay? I've got to get back to the floor and keep an eye on things."

When the door closed behind Pansy, Su stripped out of her robe and stood by the stage, unconcerned with her nudity. "Okay, Pansy said you know how to dance, which is good, but stripping is about more than dancing. Let me grab one of my spare costumes and I'll let you watch me do a set, then you can show me what you've learned, okay?"

Penelope watched as Su did her routine, and realized that the girl was right, it was more about the attitude, owning the stage from the second you stepped through the curtain. Su could have looked like Rita Skeeter and she still would have had the audience drooling!

When the song finished, Su grinned, "Damn it, even just dancing for you got me all hot and bothered! I really hope you get the job because all of us dancers are really, really close. But I have a feeling that Pansy is interested in getting to know you a lot better, whether you get the job or not."

Penelope shook her head in bemusement, "This really wasn't how I was expecting this interview to go, and I'm not against the idea of getting you in bed, or the showers, which I seem to remember you enjoying, but let me get through the audition first, okay?"

Su chuckled, "Sure, I'll behave, at least for now."

Penelope grinned and moved to the back of the miniature stage, waiting for the next song to start. As the first notes came through the speakers, she burst onto the stage and started to move! It was like the videos, but different, and she lost track of everything but the music and the feeling of freedom as she flowed across the stage.

By the time the last song ended, she was drenched in sweat, but the smile on her face didn't feel like it would ever fade! She stood there, trying to calm down when she noticed that Su wasn't the only person watching her. Pansy was there, a flushed look on her face, and there were several other girls watching, all of them smiling widely and clapping enthusiastically.

Pansy cleared her throat and said, "Okay, I think it's safe to say that you can work the stage, but you still need to try it in front of a live audience. Go use the shower and rinse off, we'll get you another costume and then you can hit the main stage."

Penelope just nodded happily and headed toward the shower that Pansy indicated. A few minutes later she was redoing her makeup and looking over the new costume that one of the dancers brought in. It was a female Indiana Jones outfit, and she grinned, this was going to be fun!

Following the girl down the hall into the locker room, she took the garter she was handed and slid it up her leg to her thigh. Penelope knew that the belt was to hold any tips, but she really wasn't that interested in the money just then. She was just trying to contain her excitement about dancing in front of an audience. She'd loved the feeling earlier, and was looking forward to seeing if dancing in front of more people felt any different?

She heard the applause as the last dancer finished her set, and took a deep breath. The announcer's voice came over the speakers, "And now, a young lady making her very first appearance on the Stag stage put your hands together for Penelope!"

There was a smattering of applause, and then the opening riff of AC/DC's 'You Shook Me (All Night Long!) came over the speakers, and she pushed the curtains aside, leaping for the pole in the center of the stage. Just like in the practice, her legs wrapped around the pole and she lowered herself into a handstand before flowing to her feet and starting to dance.

Remembering Su's suggestion, she scanned the audience to find one particular person to dance for and grinned, because sitting in a pair of seats in front of the stage was none other than Neville Longbottom and a girl she vaguely recognized but didn't know the name of. She didn't know, and frankly didn't care what they were doing there, but the idea of dancing for one of the heroes of the Wizarding World just got her even more worked up!

The time passed in a blur of movement and applause as she locked eyes with Neville and his girlfriend, dancing just for them until she realized that the last song was ending and she was completely nude in front of nearly a hundred other people!

The applause was nearly deafening as she picked up her costume and stepped through the curtain, only to find Su standing there, holding a robe similar to the one she had worn. Putting the robe on, she was surprised when Su grabbed her and kissed her passionately, but she quickly returned the kiss. The dancing had gotten her worked up enough that she would have gone down on the girl right in the alcove if Pansy hadn't interrupted.

Penelope wrapped the robe around herself and made her way out to the showroom floor, and found herself being tipped by nearly everybody in the audience. The men were all perfectly polite, although she could tell that several of them would like nothing more than to find out what her hair looked like spread out on their pillows. It was an amazing feeling, after Percy's betrayal she enjoyed knowing that she was still desirable to other men. She worked her way around the floor, ending up in front of Neville and the familiar-looking girl.

Neville didn't say much, but the bulge in his trousers said quite enough, and she grinned and gave him a wink. It was the girl with him that had the most interesting reaction, though. Neville introduced her as his betrothed, Megan Jones, who Penelope remembered as a 'Puff in Neville's year.

She gestured for Penelope to lean forward and the girl slipped a 100-pound note in her garter, saying "If you want a chance to earn a lot more than that in a single evening, floo me! Neville's stag night is going to be in a few weeks, and we'd love for you to be one of the dancers there. Just dancing, nothing extra would be expected, although, if you were up for a night of fun afterward, we do have a very big bed with plenty of room for three."

Penelope blinked, that was a little more blatant than she was expecting, but the idea did have its attractions. "I'll get back to you in a day or so, but it does sound like fun!"

Making her way back to the locker room, she was amazed to see that, including Megan's tip, she'd made over 800 pounds! Shoving it in the locker she was given, she went to take another shower. When she came out, Pansy was standing there smiling. "Get dried off and grab your robe and your tips, I want to talk to you in my office."

A few minutes later, she was back sitting in Pansy's office, the robe hanging open and exposing her body to the other girl. It seemed foolish to cover herself, since Pansy and everybody else had seen everything already, and besides, Pansy didn't seem to object.

"That was a hell of a show, Penelope! I haven't seen a girl that comfortable on the stage her first time in quite a while. But I'm curious, you spent a quite a bit of time with Neville and Megan, care to tell me what that was about?"

Penelope shrugged, she hadn't done anything wrong, so she told her. Pansy snorted a laugh when she finished. "Who'd have thought that Neville Longbottom would turn out to be as big a hound as Harry? He was so shy in school I would have thought he'd die a virgin! It didn't take long for me to find out just how wrong I was. But anyway, if you want to take them up on either of their offers, it won't affect your job. Just let me know what night it's going to be so I don't schedule you."

Something about the way Pansy was talking made her curious, "You sound like you have personal experience with the two of them, care to share?"

Pansy chuckled, "Oh you could say that! It was not long after I started managing this place. One of the girls had to leave, a family emergency or something, I don't remember exactly, but I ended up taking a couple of turns on the stage. It was during the second time around that he and Megan showed up, and he just flat out asked me if I was interested in joining the two of them for the night! I wasn't seeing anybody at the time, and I could tell by his bulge that he was nicely equipped, so I just said yes. Hell, I'm never going to turn down a good shag, especially since this place keeps me so busy I don't have the time for much outside fun. Anyway, I ended up spending the night with them and it was some of the best sex I'd ever had, almost as good as the times I get to spend with Harry and Hermione."

"Wait, what? You and Harry Potter? Do I really want to know?"

"Oh, I spend more nights than I can remember tied to their bed the last year of Hogwarts. Me and a bunch of other girls, it was the only thing that kept me sane when I was stressing out over my NEWTs. But we can tell stories later. While you are more than good enough to dance here, I wanted to ask you to consider something different."

"What do you mean?"

Pansy sighed, "I'm going to be blunt, Penelope, you are almost too good for this club. The girls here are all friendly, as I'm sure you noticed, but if you were dancing here, I'm afraid that a few of them would get jealous of your popularity with the customers. That would cause problems and I'd really rather not take that chance. A big reason this club is so popular is because there is almost no conflict between the dancers, so they can concentrate on what they are doing, and not their personal dramas. But I was talking to Harry recently and he mentioned something that I'd like you to think about."

Penelope nodded, she was disappointed because it sounded like she wasn't going to get the job, but the 800 pounds would cover her expenses for a while if she was careful.

Pansy said, "It's obvious that you are in a lot better physical condition than a lot of the girls who come here, especially from the wizarding world, even the other muggle-born girls have gotten into the laziness habit that permeates the magical world."

She must have made a noise of surprise, and Pansy gave a sad smile, "Oh, you aren't the first muggle-born girl who's ended up looking for a job here, there's actually a few that enjoyed it enough to stay, but they aren't working tonight. But as I was saying, I happen to be on very good terms with Harry Potter, who's the Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts now, and I know he's starting a class to instruct the students in physical fitness, running, stretching, things like that, and he's looking for somebody to lead the class. Just from the casual conversation we've had, I think you could be what he's looking for. Would you like me to contact him? If you don't get that job, you've got a job here if you want it."

Penelope was surprised by the offer, but it would be rude to turn her down, so she nodded, and Pansy turned to the fireplace behind her and tossed some powder in. Penelope was surprised that it was Hermione Granger's face that appeared in the flames, and even more that the girl was friendly to Pansy, since they hadn't gotten along well at all when she was Head Girl. It was a rather strange conversation, because Hermione seemed to be distracted a lot of the time, but Penelope was invited to visit the castle the next morning at eleven o'clock and bring her exercise clothing.

Pansy waited until the fire changed color again to start laughing, laughing so hard that tears were flowing down her face. Penelope was extremely curious and said, "Okay, what's so funny? Why was Hermione acting so odd when you were talking to her?"

Pansy got herself under control, wiping her eyes, "That's why I was laughing, Hermione was doing her best to act normal, but I'd bet any amount of money that Harry was buggering her as we were talking! I've seen that expression on her face more times than I can count, so I know what I'm talking about."

She must have looked like an idiot with her jaw hanging down, because Pansy smirked, "I told you that I was on very good terms with Harry, didn't I? I've spent quite a few nights in their bed, and Hermione absolutely loves taking him up the arse. Not that I blame her, he's damn good at it!"

Pansy looked at her seriously and said, "I do need to let you know that things at Hogwarts are a lot different from when you were a student. I think McGonagall and Flitwick are the only professors that are still there from your time there. Most of the rest retired or took other jobs over the last several years. But you'll still see plenty of familiar faces, Cho Chang is there teaching Ancient Runes, Padma Patil is doing Arithmancy and, did you know Luna Lovegood, or was she after your time? She's teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and I hear it's a really popular class."

She nodded, "Luna was a second year, I think, my last year at school. I don't know her, but I do remember seeing her in the Aerie."

"There's a bunch of other girls you'll know when you get there, from the other houses. But, now that we've gotten the official business taken care off, I wondered if you had any plans for the rest of the evening?"

She shrugged, "Not particularly, I can get my kit together for the interview when I wake up in the morning, why?"

Pansy's grin was lecherous, and she said, "Well, I was going to suggest taking a few more rotations on stage, pick up some more tips, and when we close, you come back to my flat so Su and I can make sure you are nicely relaxed for your interview in the morning."

With a matching grin, she said, "That sounds a like a hell of lot more fun than sitting around with my battery-operated boyfriend and a bottle of wine! So I'd say hell yes!"

 _ **Later that Night**_

 _ **Pansy's Flat**_

 _ **London**_

The door had barely closed behind them when Pansy had Penelope pressed up against it, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her blouse as they kissed. Penelope's hands were busy undressing Pansy at the same, assisted by Su, who was standing behind the other woman. By the time they were all naked, Penelope was practically panting with need, and Pansy grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. Penelope landed on her back on the bed, and Pansy straddled her face, her soaking quim right above her mouth, while Su moved between Penelope's legs and her tongue was licking busily.

Su's tongue felt absolutely incredible, but she was doing her best to focus on Pansy, her tongue was licking the girl's pussy, letting the juices rest on her tongue before she swallowed. It had been far too long since she'd played with another girl, and she was glad, based on the way Pansy was wriggling, that she hadn't lost her touch! She pulled Pansy down closer, her tongue sliding inside the other girl, moving along the inner walls while she reached up and was fondling the girl's tits, which Pansy really enjoyed!

She was paying so much attention to licking Pansy that Su's tongue was just a distant feeling of pleasure in the background until the girl surprised the hell out of her by locking her lips around Penelope's clit and sucking while pressing the tip of her finger inside her arse!

The sensation was so unexpected, so intense, that the orgasm that had been building took her completely by surprise, and she shrieked into Pansy's pussy, before losing all connection with what was going on around her. Somehow her body managed to keep moving, her tongue licking feverishly and her hands still playing with Pansy's nipples until the girl above her cried out her release and flooded her mouth with the sweet juices!

Penelope's mind was elsewhere, floating high above and basking in the wondrous feelings that Su's dual assault had launched inside her. She hadn't had a lover since the blowup with Percy, and Gods above and Demons below, she'd needed this! Even the excitement and exhilaration of the dance paled next to the way she was feeling at that moment and would have happily floated there forever, but eventually, she was pulled back into her body, to find that Su was now settling over her mouth while Pansy was laying between her own legs.

It was nearly two hours later when the three of them, temporarily sated, fell into a contented sleep.

End Chapter One


	7. Chapter 7 Dancing Lessons, Part Two

**STORY TITLE: Dancing Lessons (Part Two)**

 **PART:** 02 of 04  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter FanFic Archive, , Questionable Questing, My Yahoo Group **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Sixth in the Headmaster Potter series. Penelope's interview with Harry and Hermione.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Multi**  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,365  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Deputy Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Thursday, June 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2007**_

 _ **11:00 am**_

Penelope arrived at the castle right on time, but it was a near thing because Pansy had been insatiable that morning! And Su was just as bad, but at least Penelope was completely relaxed when she floo'd to her flat to grab her workout gear. Who would have thought that Pansy, who was always so hard at school, could be such a playful lover, or that Su was so damned flexible?

Between times, Pansy had told her stories about her times with Master Harry and Hermione, as well as the times that she'd found herself in bed with Neville and Megan, as well as Megan's cousin Gwenog for one insane evening. It was the stories that convinced Penelope she was going to contact Megan later that day and accept her offers. And if Harry and Hermione were interested in getting her naked? Well, she certainly wasn't going to object. As Pansy said, she was never going to turn down a good shag, and Harry and Hermione both sounded like they would be an excellent shag!

Penelope had managed to get a solitary shower when she got back to her flat, and, on a whim, made sure to get rid of any hair on her pussy. She didn't know that things would progress that far, but if they did, she wanted to be ready.

She was greeted at the gates of the Castle by Luna Lovegood, who gave her a friendly hug and wished her luck as they arrived at Harry's office. Penelope was surprised at the other girl's friendliness since they didn't know each other particularly well, but she was feeling too good to worry about it.

The door to Harry's office was open when the arrived, but Luna knocked on the door-frame to announce them anyway. Harry looked up from where he was leaning against the front of his desk, a friendly smile on his face, while Hermione was sitting in a chair beside the desk grinning slightly. Penelope found herself noticing that Hermione was sitting a little bit strangely, after Pansy's comment about the girl's enjoyment of being buggered.

"Penelope! Good Morning, you're right on time, come in, come in." Harry gave Luna a grin and said, "Thanks Luna, we'll see you at lunch?"

"Actually, I'm one of the volunteers for the morning, I've been wanting to increase my flexibility."

Hermione snorted at the comment, while Harry just shook his head, the amusement clear on his face. Penelope wasn't a hundred percent certain what Luna was saying, but considering that Pansy had mentioned the young blonde as one of Hermione's lovers, she had a fairly good idea. Not wanting to start thinking about what other members of the staff Harry and Hermione might be shagging, she pushed those thoughts aside and stepped into the office, a professional smile on her face. She heard the door close behind her as Luna left, but her attention was focused on the man in front of her.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me at short notice, when Pansy described what you were looking for it did sound interesting."

Harry nodded, "I'm going to be honest, you're the only person I'm considering for the position, not only because I know you, but because Neville and Megan contacted me after your show last night and Pet and I really enjoyed watching the memory of you dancing. And also because I cordially detest Percy and the rest of his family, and I happened to be in the Ministry the day you tore him apart. It was a gorgeous sight!"

Penelope blushed slightly, it was one thing to dance in the club, but to have her prospective boss and his wife lusting after her? That was different, wasn't it? "Um, while I'm glad you enjoyed my dancing, can I ask why Neville would have made it a point to tell you about it?"

Harry looked surprised, "Didn't Pansy tell you? I'm the owner of the Stag, as well as a few other businesses that I inherited from my parents. Pet and a few other girls on staff go and dance there a few times over the summer." She must have reacted when he called Hermione 'Pet', because he continued,

"Yes, my wife and I have a rather interesting relationship. It's not a secret here in the castle, so I want you to be aware, Hermione is my wife and my partner, however she's also my Pet, and the Alpha of the other witches who are in our rather bizarre family, which includes the rest of the staff, other than Minerva and Filius, for obvious reasons. Let me emphasize that you are not expected or required to be involved, the job is yours regardless, and there is no difference in pay and benefits between you and the other staff member, other than the normal differences caused by seniority."

She had been watching him, nodding as he explained, but then it seemed like something changed, his eyes focused on hers, and Penelope would almost swear that they were glowing! He didn't seem to be aware of anything different, but she could feel the power coming from him, Sweet Merlin, the power! She tried to focus on what he was saying but it was too difficult, all she wanted to do was let the power wash over her, to embrace her...

Suddenly Penelope's thoughts were full of images, things that Pansy had described, being tied to Harry's bed while a variety of girls enjoyed her tongue. Harry having her over his lap and spanking her, fingering her pussy and arse and driving her up a wall. But then she started picturing herself in the same positions and she wanted nothing more than to get up from her seat and kneel in front of him, serving him any way he desired, and then move to Alpha to show her submission...

Everything faded away, and she moaned, her body moving on its own as her fingers started fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, wanting to show herself to Master and Alpha, until she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her. Distantly she heard a woman's voice saying, "Master, please, you're overwhelming her!"

Suddenly everything came back into focus and Penelope looked around in confusion. What was she doing on her knees? It all came rushing back, and she scrambled to her feet, backing away from Harry, who was actually looking embarrassed? "What the hell just happened?" she demanded, her eyes wild as she looked between them.

Harry blushed, "I'm so, so sorry, Penelope! I didn't mean to let my control slip like that, but my mind wandered when I was talking about the rest of the staff, and I started thinking about last night."

Penelope made an effort to calm herself, breathing deeply through her nose and exhaling from her mouth. "Okay, so you didn't mean for it to happen, but that doesn't explain just what the buggering hell you did to me! Sure, I like the idea of playing the submissive at times, but that wasn't playing, I would have gone down on Snape just for the privilege of giving you a knobber!"

Hermione grimaced, hearing that, but said, "I'm really not sure why you were affected so strongly, because it's usually just those of us who are having sex with Master that react like that. But, are you familiar with Jeremy's law? Especially the Second Corollary?"

Penelope frowned in thought, she'd heard those terms somewhere before, but where? Suddenly she remembered, the meeting with the school matron at the end of her third year! Her eyes widened and she stared at Hermione, who nodded. Penelope gave a low whistle as she understood just how powerful Harry was to have such an effect on her. She hadn't been lying, she wasn't particularly submissive normally, but she would have sucked his cock out of Molly Weasley's arse if he wanted her to!

Harry was shaking his head with a frown. "This complicates things, damn it!" Looking at her sadly, he said,

"Penelope, I know that I told you that you had the job whether you slept with us or not, but the way your magic is reacting, you may find yourself in our bed fairly soon. If you still want the job, knowing that you will almost certainly be having sex with us, as well as the other women on staff, it's yours. If not, I'm sure that Neville or Amelia would hire you, both for your abilities and intelligence as much as to flip two fingers at the old bastards on the Wizengamot."

Penelope actually grinned, "Harry, do you know what I spent the night doing, after I got invited to join Neville and Megan in bed, that is? I went home with Pansy and Su, and we spent hours having sex while Pansy told me in very great, enthusiastic detail about the nights she spent in your bed! When I took my shower this morning, I made a point of removing the hair between my legs, hoping one of you two would be removing my knickers."

Hermione snorted, and Harry grinned, obviously relieved. "Well, I think you can count on that happening at some time very soon. But we have some official business to take care of first. Pet and I have arranged for a few volunteers so we can see what sort of things you would be covering during your classes. So, if you want to change into your exercise clothing I'll contact Luna and the others."

Penelope nodded, standing and casually unbuttoning her blouse and removing the bra. They all knew that she would be naked in their bed very soon, possibly even that night, so there was no sense in being shy about it, was there? She saw that Hermione was also stripping down as a pile of workout clothes floated into the room from an open door behind them.

She had just pushed her skirt down, and enjoying the appreciative looks from the two of them, especially at the wetness on the front of her knickers, when Hermione turned and bent over, pulling up her knickers. Penelope's mouth twitched at the sight of plug in the other woman's arse, remembering Pansy's comments the night before. Harry must have noticed, because he calmly said,

"Pet does love the feeling of something stretching her bum, and since I can't spend the entire day bending her over my desk we had to find a substitute. I'm going to let you know, when you end up in our bed, I'm going to want to stretch your arse as well, I actually wanked over the memory of seeing you bending over to pick something up during your last year here."

Penelope shrugged, "I've never done it before, but the way Pansy was talking, how you two got her so turned on she was practically begging for it? I'm willing to give it a try."

Harry grinned, "Pansy always was enthusiastic, it's too bad she didn't want to work at the school, but she told me she's having more fun running the Stag. But that reminds me, would you object to teaching any of the ladies who are interested in how to dance? Pet already knows how, she enjoys taking a turn at the Stag now and then, but a few of the other girls are curious about trying it for themselves."

Penelope smiled, "I'd love it! And I'm hoping you wouldn't mind if I danced there once in a while myself. I had a great time last night, and the money was a great bonus!"

"That's no problem, but if you do it doing the school year, make sure it's on a night when you don't have an early class the next morning. And I'll make sure to let Neville and Megan know, they really enjoyed your dance last night." Harry chuckled, "Megan told me that they barely made it back home before Neville had her naked and bent over the couch!"

Penelope smirked, "I could see that Neville certainly enjoyed the show, and Megan wants me to dance for Neville's stag night. I'm going to take her up on it, that won't be a problem, will it?"

Hermione giggled, and Penelope looked at her curiously. The other woman said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem, since I'm going to be one of the other dancers. All the guests have to swear an oath that they won't reveal who the dancers are, or what they see that night. It's going to be fun!"

Penelope glanced over at Harry, and he nodded, "Pet loves showing off, and Neville is a good friend, so she's looking forward to it. None of the men there will be able to touch her, or you, although I'd be surprised if Megan didn't try to get you into bed with the two of them. I'm not sure which one of them is randier, her or Neville!"

She laughed, "Megan did invite me to stay the night after the party, and I'm going to take her up on it. Life's too short to turn down a bit of fun, isn't it?"

Harry snorted, "Elegantly put, Penelope, but you're right. Pet and I discovered that years ago. But, we can talk about bedroom fun later. You've got a group of volunteers to teach."

 _ **Ninety Minutes Later**_

Penelope watched as the women staggered into the Quidditch Locker Room to use the shower, a slight smile on her face. A couple of the women were in surprisingly good shape, so they had no problem with the exercise routine she'd run them through, but most of them needed to be eased into things. It was good to know, so she didn't push her students too hard before they were ready for it.

Tonks wasn't a surprise since she'd gone through Auror training before resigning after the war to be a teacher, and Emma, Hermione's mum had been exercising for years. Penelope had to push down a twinge of envy that Hermione's parents had been so accepting that their daughter was a witch, unlike her parents. Things would have been a lot different if they hadn't been so brainwashed by that damned preacher, saying that witches were evil and in league with the devil. What shite! But what's done is done, no time to worry about it now.

Hermione was in good condition as well, but she said it was because she had far too much experience running for her life. She didn't want to take a chance of needing to do it again and being too slow. Considering what she'd heard about her and Harry's adventures, that really shouldn't be a surprise either.

If the three of them were moving smoothly, chatting casually as they removed their clothes, Luna, Cho, Susan, and Daphne were all groaning and moving very stiffly as they stripped down and stepped under the pulsating showerheads. Penelope licked her lips at the sight of their naked bodies, which surprised her a little. Until the night before she hadn't been that interested in having sex with other girls. Sure, she enjoyed it when she had the chance, but she preferred a stiff cock (or as close as Two Pumps could manage anyway) to a tongue and fingers. But ever since she'd stripped in front of Pansy, she'd been looking at every woman she met as a possible playmate. And Hogwarts was full of potential playmates!

Feeling Harry step up beside her, that was another thing that was confusing her. She was having a hard time adjusting to the changes in the young man who she'd last seen up close over ten years ago. Back then he'd been a scrawny little thing, but now? Now he radiated power and control, and just being around him was getting her wet!

He leaned toward her, and softly said, "You know, if you were to strip down and climb in the shower, it would make it much easier for you to enjoy what is going to happen."

Penelope didn't even try to object, because getting naked and into the shower would get her closer to the naked women that were soaping each other's bodies and snogging casually as the water washed over them. It didn't even occur to her that Hermione was snogging her mother, she just noticed that they looked really hot as they rubbed against each other.

Stripping out of her exercise clothes, Penelope hurried toward the showers, only to pause when she heard Harry's voice from behind her. "Pet? Don't you and the others think that Penelope deserves your thanks for her help this morning?"

She saw Hermione break away from Emma and smiled widely. "Yes, Master, I think she does." Turning to the other women, she gestured and all of them lowered themselves to their knees and put their hands behind their backs. She then gestured for Penelope to come closer and guided her under the water. The water felt amazing as it beat on her back and shoulders, easing the tension of muscles that had been overused since the night before. But then she saw Hermione pouring liquid soap over her own body and stepping close, pressing their breasts together and her leg between Penelope's thighs.

Penelope was losing herself to the sensations as Hermione's leg pressed against her pussy and the way that the woman's breasts pressed against her own, their nipples rubbing against each other making her moan. Hermione reached up and put her hands on either side of Penelope's face, pulling her down for a kiss, her tongue demanding entry into Penelope's mouth.

She let Hermione control the kiss, just enjoying the feelings the younger woman was pulling out of her, but then another girl pressed against her back, hands coming around to play with her tits, pinching and tugging her nipples! The unexpected addition, joined with the way Hermione's thigh was touching her, triggered an orgasm that had been building since Harry released his power in his office. She lost all sense of herself as the pleasure crashed over her, leaving her floating above the clouds as her entire body was kissed by the breezes. It was glorious!

Penelope was barely aware, through the haze of pleasure, that she was being moved, but then she felt the cold tile wall against her back and a pair of hands on her thighs. Looking down, she blinked at the sight of Emma kneeling between her legs. Penelope wondered distantly what was going on, why she was kneeling there? But then Emma looked up with a grin, before her tongue came out and Penelope loss all interest in anything but the beautiful pleasure building up in her body.

She was still floating from the first orgasm when Emma pushed her into another one, and Penelope was crying hoarsely, her hands clenching in the air as her body seemed to belong to someone else. Then, just as she was coming back to herself, Emma moved away and Luna was smiling up at her, and Penelope knew she was going to love working here!

That was almost the last coherent thought Penelope remembered, looking back on that morning. But all of the women, except Hermione, had used their mouths on her to turn her into a quivering mess of happy goo laying on the shower floor.

When she pulled herself together, she realized that she had a woman's arms around her, and since Emma, Daphne, Susan, Cho, and Tonks were in a puppy pile, cuddling together, and Hermione was on her knees in front of Harry, that meant that it was Luna who was holding her. Lifting her head, she chuckled, "Is this how you welcome all the new staff members, Luna? Because I can see why all of you seem so happy!"

Luna giggled, "Oh no, Penelope, this was calm compared to what we did when Padma, Parvati, and Lavender all joined at the same time. Of course, all of them had been with Harry and Hermione for over a year before they were hired, so we had to really make it a special occasion. I'm sure they'd love to tell you about it, but it's almost time for lunch, and I'm hungry."

As if Luna's words were a signal, the various women started shifting around and finding their clothing. Luna helped Penelope to her feet because her legs were still weak after the massive number of orgasms, but soon she was dried and dressed as well. All of the women had managed to repair their appearance so didn't show any evidence of the debauchery that had been going on.

Hearing Hermione cry out, Penelope looked over and saw that Harry had her bent over a bench in front of the lockers, her hands gripped in one of Harry's hands as he plunged into her pussy. She tried to look away, but her eyes were fixed on the way he was stretching Hermione, and the look of absolute bliss on the other girl's face as his hips slapped against her arse. Looking at the other women, they were just watching quietly, and all of them had the same soft smile on their face. That, more than anything brought home to Penelope that all of them had spent many nights in Harry's bed, and were likely remembering the times that they were in Hermione's position.

Eventually, the two of them hit their peak, and Harry pulled out of his wife's body. Penelope's eyes widened as she got her first real look at how big he was, and he was going soft at the time!

The other women started clapping and whistling, but he and Hermione just smirked and headed for the showers to rinse off.

Minerva gave all of them a rather strange look when they came into the Hall for the afternoon meal, but since there were no students there, she didn't say anything. Although she and Filius did welcome her to the staff, and Filius seemed pleased to see another Ravenclaw coming to the castle.

Penelope was a little disappointed that Harry had left to meet with the Headmistress after lunch, but Hermione said he would 'welcome' her personally later that night. Hermione then showed her where her quarters would be, and offered the use of a couple of elves to help her move. Penelope was happy to agree, it would make the move a lot easier, and the elves were soon meeting her and reading the location of where she was staying. They promised to have everything packed and ready when she got there.

Before they left her new home, Penelope found herself on the receiving end of another one of Hermione's kisses, as well as feeling the woman's fingers sliding under her knickers to finger her! Hermione was still licking her fingers when she escorted the flustered Penelope to the front gates of the school. It was while Penelope was walking down to Hogsmeade to start her way home that she started laughing. Her life had taken some extremely strange twists in the last 24 hours, and she couldn't be happier!

Once she got back to her flat, she contacted Pansy and Su to let them know she got the job and was pleased that both women seemed a little disappointed. They did cheer up when she asked if she could still come in and dance once in a while, and spend time with the two of them. Pansy was quick to agree and Su was nodding enthusiastically, especially when Pansy mentioned the private shows that were scheduled at times, like oil wrestling in the Pit. Su laughed when she mentioned how often Hermione found herself in the Pit, and how hot it was watching her dominate the other girls.

Penelope smirked, which made Pansy demand the details, so Penelope spent several minutes describing the events of the morning. Pansy got so worked up that she had to end the call, and the last thing Penelope heard was Su's giggle and the sound of a hand smacking flesh.

Shaking her head with a laugh, she tossed in more floo powder and contacted Longbottom Lodge and spoke to Megan, agreeing to both of her offers, and asking if she would know any of the other dancers.

Megan grinned and said that Penelope would find out when she arrived, she wasn't going to spoil the surprise. But then she said at least one of the women was going to shock her! With a laugh, Megan ended the call, saying she was going to tell Neville the good news, and get him worked up enough to shag her bow-legged by describing all the filthy things she wanted to do with Penelope.

Penelope couldn't help but wonder if these people were always this randy and she didn't notice it, or if it was something to do with Voldemort finally being dead that let them go wild?

Something to look into later, she had to make sure that everything was packed so she could head to her new home.

End Chapter Two

The Harry/Penelope scene will be in the next chapter, it would have been too long for this one. See you in a week or so!


	8. Chapter 8 - Dancing Lessons Part Three

**STORY TITLE: Dancing Lessons (Part Three)**

 **PART:** 03 of 04  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter FanFic Archive, , Questionable Questing, My Yahoo Group

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Sixth in the Headmaster Potter series. Harry and Penelope have some private time and she meets more of the staff. NOTE: This Chapter is basically a PWP (not the entire story isn't **GRIN** )

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Multi**  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** X,XXX GOAL: 5,000 Words  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **CASTING NOTE:** Penelope Clearwater – Lissy Cunningham Page 3 Model

Pansy Parkinson – Mellissa Clarke Page 3 Model

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall  
Thursday, June 21st, 2007  
6:00 pm**_

It had been a very long afternoon, but she finally had her rooms arranged the way she wanted, and Penelope was starving! She'd been too busy to grab anything to eat after leaving Hogwarts earlier, and while Pansy and Su were extremely tasty women, they weren't very filling, so she was ready for a Hogwarts dinner. Changing into some comfortable clothes she made her way down the Great Hall, joining a happily chatting Luna and Cho as they found seats at the Staff table.

It was strange to see the hall from the teacher's perspective, but Penelope was sure she would get used to it fairly quickly. At least she had a couple of months before the students arrived and the hall would be full of noisy children and teenagers. She was actually glad that she'd had a chance to show what her workout routine was because it was obvious that she would have to adjust it for the majority of students, at least for the first month or so. They should be able to pick up the pace once they got used to it and she could increase the difficulty then.

The first couple of classes for each of the years would need to be dedicated to finding out what sort of shape the students were in, and getting the Pure-bloods used to the idea of exercise clothing. She smirked, 'Molly Weasley, the stuck up bitch, would probably have a stroke at the idea of some of the things that people normally wore to exercise in. It might be worth the howler the woman would surely send... No, not going to be that petty, I'm free of her and that whole damned family, and good riddance to the lot of them!'

She was about to join Luna and Cho's conversation when food appeared in front of them, and Penny's mouth started watering at the delicious smells. She'd forgotten just how much food there was at a Hogwart's meal, and she had a hard time deciding what she wanted to taste first. Eventually, she chose some ham and roasted potatoes, digging in happily. As she was eating, she was listening with half an ear to Cho and Luna's conversation and she almost choked on her drink when Luna casually mentioned how much she enjoyed being on the receiving end of a buggering from one of Alpha's toys! Looking around wildly, nobody seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention, even the Headmistress.

Cho noticed her reaction and reached over, touching her arm and saying "A privacy bubble, it's a requirement for conversations with our Luna, because she has no filter." She was giving Luna an affectionate grin as she spoke, and Luna just grinned and shrugged, not embarrassed at all.

Luna said, "She's right, but don't worry Penny, you'll get used to us soon enough. I do hope you'll continue giving the staff lessons before the new year starts, I didn't realize how out of shape I was."

Cho nodded, "I didn't either, and if you have some time, would you mind giving me some dance lessons? I've gone with Harry and Alpha to the Stag a few times and watched her dance, it really looked like fun!"

Luna nodded, "It did, but I'm not sure about letting strangers see me naked. I wouldn't have a problem dancing for Harry and Alpha and the rest of you, but that's different."

Penelope smiled at her, "I'll be honest, I wasn't really thrilled about that either, but the trick is, as soon as you go on stage, pick out one person in the audience and dance for them and only them. The rest of the crowd just fades away, and it's easy as anything to enjoy yourself. Of course, the fact that I recognized Neville Longbottom and was dancing for him just made it more exciting!"

Cho gave a throaty chuckle, "Doesn't surprise me, I've heard stories about him and Megan, and they are almost as adventurous as Harry and Alpha!"

Penelope flushed, "I'm hoping to find out tonight, although I really enjoyed the shower, and I hope you did too."

Luna smiled brightly, "Oh we did, don't worry about that. But I'm looking forward to getting a mattress under me next time, it's a lot more comfortable. And I keep all my toys in my room, so we can really have fun!"

Penelope smiled, a little uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure what sort of 'toys' Luna would consider fun and was almost afraid to find out. Fortunately, she didn't need to respond, because she heard Harry's voice in her ear, even though he was several seats away, sitting next to the Headmistress. He said, "It's a localized charm, I'll teach it to you later, comes in handy for a private conversation. But if you would like to finish what we started during your interview, I'll come to your rooms after dinner."

There was no way she was going to say no to that, considering what had happened in the office, and seeing him and Hermione together! Turning toward him, she gave a smile and a nod, and he quirked a grin at her, before turning to speak to Hermione, who looked at her with a smirk.

Penelope barely noticed what she ate for the rest of the meal, her mind was whirling with excitement and she felt herself getting wet with anticipation. Fortunately, Cho and Luna both realized what was going on, and didn't bother trying to distract her.

She managed to exchange polite greetings with Filius Flitwick, although it was strange referring to her former head of house by his first name, before escaping with the excuse that she wanted to take a bath after spending the afternoon moving. He just gave her a knowing look and nodded, wishing her a good evening. Something about the way he acted made her sure that he was well aware of exactly what was going on, and she felt her face heat up with a blush as she hurried away.

She didn't know why she was blushing, she was an adult for Merlin's sake! So what if she was looking forward to getting her brains shagged out? It wasn't any of his business that she was practically panting to get Harry's cock in her mouth, and feeling him fucking her until she could hardly walk! She obviously wasn't the first woman on staff to welcome Harry into her bed, so he could go piss off if he didn't like it!

Penelope was still grumbling to herself when she reached her rooms. Tapping her wand on the door, it clicked open and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. It was only when she looked up that she realized she wasn't alone, that Harry was standing in the middle of the room, watching her with an amused expression on his face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come, all she could do was move toward him, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her robes and then he was gesturing and she was completely nude, her clothing piled neatly on her dresser. She moaned as his magic washed over her, and she felt herself getting even wetter than she already was, her pussy ready for him to claim her and she couldn't wait!

Without thinking, she moved until she was in front of him, and his arms were around her, his mouth claiming hers, his tongue demanding entry which she eagerly gave him. She felt the tingles of his magic as he caressed her body, his hands stroking her back and fondling her arse, and her hands were fumbling with his belt, wanting to get his pants off so she could take him in her mouth.

She whined in need when he broke the kiss, but then he gestured again and he was completely nude before her, his cock standing tall and proud and she felt her mouth-watering. All she could think about was getting him into her mouth and she lowered herself down, her hands reaching up and stroking his shaft, feeling the core of molten steel under the smooth skin.

A part of her was amazed at the difference between Harry and the only other cock she'd seen, and Percy would have killed to be even half as well equipped, not to mention it would have taken more potions than he could afford to be as hard as Harry was naturally! With a mental two-fingered salute to her cheating ex, she opened her mouth and placed a kiss on the swollen head, Her tongue slipped out and she licked the bulb, tasting the seed that seeped out of the slit and enjoyed the tingle of his magic on her tongue before she let it slide down her throat.

Opening her mouth wider, she wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking, taking him deeper into her mouth and using her tongue along his shaft. Her hands were gently fondling his balls and she felt a thrill at the moans of pleasure she was drawing from him, loving that she was giving him pleasure, and knowing without a doubt it would be nothing compared to the pleasure she was going to receive!

Penelope was running on instinct now, Percy had never lasted long enough for her to get any experience, but Harry certainly seemed to be enjoying her actions. She switched between sucking him and taking him out of her mouth to use her tongue on his balls and his shaft before taking him in her mouth again. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear him calling her name, and she was caught by surprise when he suddenly swelled in her mouth and she felt the first burst of cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed as quickly as she could before pulling back until just the head was in her mouth and she let the next burst land on her tongue, the magic in his seed sending shivers of pleasure through her before it rolled down her throat.

She barely managed to swallow the last burst before his magic hit her system and exploded, shooting flares of ecstasy through her entire being and sending her on a journey like she'd never experienced! The sensations were overwhelming, she could feel colors and taste sounds, fireworks were bursting behind her eyes and she cried out as everything went black!

DL & DL & DL

Harry smiled softly as Penelope climaxed from swallowing, it had happened with every girl that had gone down on him, until they got used to it, but it still made him feel good that they got so much pleasure. Of course, the fact that they enjoyed themselves made them even more eager to experience it again, and he was never going to object to a sexy woman wanting to suck his cock! He may not have been a Ravenclaw, but he wasn't a Weasley either!

He knelt and picked up Penelope, carrying her over to the bed and let her stretch out, enjoying the sensations. He lay down behind her, his arms wrapped around her and his hands lightly stroking her, letting her come back to herself gently. He knew from prior experience that she would be ready for more as soon as she recovered, and he was going to do his best to drive her out of her mind with pleasure.

Hermione was going to love hearing about this, and the original plan had been for her to join him in 'Welcoming' Penelope to the staff, but Minerva wanted to go over the most recent OWL and NEWT results for Transfiguration, so his wife had to suffer through wearing clothes for the rest of the evening. He knew that she would happily be naked 24/7 if she could get away with it, no matter who might see her, but she didn't want to scandalize Minerva any more than she already was. The Headmistress, if she didn't know for certain, at least had a very strong suspicion about the relationship he and his pet had with the witches on the staff, but as long as they were relatively discrete she would turn a blind eye.

It was embarrassing enough when Minerva caught the two of them 'celebrating' the end of the school year on the Astronomy Tower after his first year there, it was a good thing that Aurora and Charity hadn't arrived yet or it would have really been uncomfortable!

He felt Penelope stirring in his arms, and he watched as her eyes opened, pleased to see the awareness shining clearly in them. "I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that, do I?" He asked with a grin, and she laughed happily, shaking her head,

"Not a chance! That was beyond belief! I'm going to want to do that a lot more, but now, my pussy is wet enough to flood Myrtle's loo, so shag me, Harry!"

He chucked and rolled over, lifting her legs to his shoulders and rubbing the head of his cock along her swollen lips. She hadn't been kidding, she was soaked, and it made it easy for him to line up and slide completely inside her, making her moan as he stretched her. He pulled back, until just the head was inside her, and softly said, "Penelope? I want you to grip the bars on the headboard and don't let go until I tell you, can you do that for me?'

She didn't even question him, just reaching above her head and wrapping her fingers around the bars. There was plenty of time to introduce her to bondage fun in the future, but this was a good start. Sliding forward he buried his cock in her pussy and started stroking, drawing moans and sighs of pleasure as he filled her.

It didn't take long for Penelope to start moving against him as much as she could, still keeping her hands in place, he felt her tightening the muscles in her legs to lift her further off the bed, pulling him deeper inside her body, and soon they were moving together, driving Penny closer and closer to another climax.

Harry braced himself on one hand as the other stroked her pussy, his fingers sliding between her lips as he filled her with his cock. He brushed the tip of his finger over her clit, making her tighten around him and cry out, babbling incoherently as another burst of pleasure coursed through her body.

They kept moving together, Penny still holding on to the headboard as she tightened around him, feeling his cock swelling as he flooded her pussy with his seed, triggering her peak, arching off the bed as she orgasmed, before collapsing, her body shuddering and shaking on the bed, completely unaware of anything but the pleasure she was feeling.

He told her that she could release her grip, and part of her mind was aware enough to understand, taking her hands away from the headboard, and using them to grip the comforter on her bed, pleasure still shooting through her body.

Harry pulled out and moved her legs so they were laying on the bed, he used a quick wandless spell to dry the bedding under her and lay down, holding Penny in his arms as she started snoring softly.

He grinned wryly and stretched out, getting comfortable and closing his eyes as well, falling into a light doze.

DL & DL & DL

 _ **Assistant Headmaster's Quarters**_

 _ **Roughly the Same Time**_

Hermione sighed in relief as the door closed behind her, and she started pulling off her clothes. She really wished that the Headmistress had chosen a different evening to go over the NEWT and OWL results. Sure, it was satisfying to know that her classes had the highest rate of 'Outstandings' at both levels in the entire European sphere, but she would have rather been enjoying Penny with her Master! What they did in the locker room was fun, but they really couldn't devote the time she wanted, not if they didn't want Minerva to come looking for them. Being interrupted once was enough for this lifetime, thank you very much!

Walking toward the door to her and Master's bedroom, she paused, seeing flickering shadows through the doorway. She knew that Master wouldn't be back from welcoming Penelope yet, he would have called to her as she entered, so who was in there? A smile crossed her face as she heard a muffled giggle, she recognized that voice, and she realized that her night just got a lot more entertaining.

Pausing in the open doorway, she took in the scene before her, and her smile grew even wider. There were actually two girls kneeling beside her bed, not just Luna, but Cho as well, both of them completely naked of course, except for the silk collars around their throats, and they had their hands tied behind their backs. Hermione idly wondered how they managed that, but put it aside, trying to figure out how Luna did some of the things she accomplished still made her brain itch!

Stepping into the room, she said, "Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. I was afraid I was going to be bored waiting for Master to finish welcoming our newest staff member, but you will do nicely!"

Walking in front of the kneeling girls, she gestured for them to stand, and said, "I'm very pleased to see both of you, because I picked up a new crop recently, and I've been looking forward to trying it out."

Moving to the back of the room, she opened the door into the Wizarding space room that Master had created, and stood aside, letting the two girls step inside. The lights came up on their playroom, and Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. Neither girl needed to be told what to do, they had both been here several times, as had most of the other women, and the two of them hurried to the padded bench and climbed into position, their knees on the padding and their upper bodies resting on the table.

Hermione smiled as she looked them over, "Very nice my girls, very nice. Except there is one thing missing, neither of you is wearing your plugs. But that's easily remedied, isn't it?"

Opening the cabinet against the wall, she scanned the different plugs she had gathered over the last few years and found the ones that her playmates enjoyed the most. Luna enjoyed the feeling of the oval-shaped plug, while Cho loved the one that had ridges. Hermione didn't care, she loved them all. Taking the plugs, she set them aside and opened another drawer, pulling out the living dildo that she had found at Lilith's recently. It was only the latest in a long line of toys that she had purchased there, starting in her Sixth Year when she first seduced Luna and her roommates. Tapping the toy with her wand, she moaned softly as it became part of her, and she stroked it softly, enjoying the way it felt.

Picking up the plugs, she moved to her two eager playmates and prepared them before sliding the plugs into their arses. Both girls squirmed in pleasure as they were filled, taking the plugs easily. Of course, the two of them had lots of experience, since she and Master both had enjoyed them that way hundreds of times over the years and both of them always climaxed nicely from being taken.

Leaving the girls to enjoy being filled, she went to the rack that held her collection and picked up the newest riding crop. Master had already used it on her, and she adored the sting and was sure Luna and Cho would enjoy it just as much.

Moving so she was in front of the kneeling girls, she presented the crop to each of them, watching as they each kissed the square leather tip. All of the girls who had found themselves in the playroom were well trained on what was expected, and they had yet to disappoint her.

Taking her position behind them, she said, "Because the two of you are such good girls, anticipating my needs, you are both getting five strokes. I don't want you cumming until the fifth one, is that understood?"

Both girls clearly said, "Yes, Alpha," and Hermione nodded, taking a couple of practice swings before kissing the top of Luna's thighs, right at the base of her bum. Luna jerked in place and called out "One! Alpha" and Hermione looked carefully at the girls' skin, it was nicely red, but not damaged, which was good, she always had to be careful not to truly hurt her girls. This was playtime after all.

Kissing Cho across her arse, the girl moaned in pleasure and called out "One! Alpha", and Hermione could see that she was already getting wet. Pausing to run the rod between the girl's soaking lips, Hermione grinned at the moan of pleasure as Cho tried to close her legs around the crop.

Removing the crop, she gave Luna another, this time across her arse cheeks, drawing a gasp before the count, and she could see the wide smile on her blonde lover's face. Hermione shook her head in amusement, some things never change, Luna took just as much joy in living even during that first night they were together, and it was one of the reasons she loved the girl so much.

Switching to Cho, she ran her fingers through her weeping pussy, sliding two fingers into the girl and pumping quickly before withdrawing. She whined at the loss of contact, and Hermione smirked, amused as always that the girl Master had crushed on so severely had found herself in her bed several times before Master got to enjoy her. Of course, Master had more than made up for it, starting with the night that she brought Cho to their bed for the two of them to enjoy.

Lifting the crop, she kissed the Asian beauty across her thighs and could see Cho biting her lip to hold back her climax, before gasping out the count. It was clear that she was very close to the edge, and Luna wasn't very far behind, so she stopped teasing them and gave them the last three in quick succession, smiling in satisfaction as both girls screamed out their release in unison, collapsing against the tabletop as the mixed pain and pleasure flooded their bodies.

Putting the crop aside to be cleaned, she used her wand to release the bindings on the girls' wrists and floated them over to the bed, laying Cho on her back with her wrists in the cuffs on the headboard, and Luna on top of her, her pussy over Cho's mouth. The two of them were starting to come back to themselves by now, and Cho started licking Luna eagerly, making Luna wriggle happily.

Hermione climbed on the bed, taking her place between Cho's legs and beckoned to Luna, who lowered herself down and took the living dildo into her mouth, licking and sucking her Alpha's cock, before paying attention to Cho as well.

That was just the start of things, and they were still playing a couple of hours later when Master walked into the room. He took one look at the three of them and was hard in an instant.

None of them got any sleep that night, but they weren't complaining at all.

DL & DL & DL

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall  
Friday, June 22nd, 2007  
7:00 am**_

Penelope was blessing whoever had invented cushioning charms as she sat down for breakfast because she needed one after the night before. After she and Harry had woken up, she had sucked him again, enjoying another massive climax, before he rolled her over on her belly and prepared her to be buggered. __

She'd been a bit nervous at first, because she'd never had even a finger in her arse until her time with Pansy and Su, and wasn't sure how she could take somebody the size of Harry there. But by the time he had cast the preparatory spells and his fingers were stroking her pussy, all the worry disappeared, and she took him easily.

She ended up enjoying the feeling and could understand why Alpha and a few of the more submissive girls (from what she'd heard) really loved the feeling. It was an incredibly submissive act, but she just reveled in how filthy it was and knowing that the entire Weasley family would have a collective heart attack if they saw her. Yeah, she was still a little bitter, but so what, she's the one with amazing lovers and a job making three times what Two Pumps Percy was making at the Ministry, so screw them!

Penny was a little surprised to see that she was one of the only members of staff at the table, although Padma and Parvati walked in as she was eating, and they gave her a friendly smile and a wave as they took their seats.

She was enjoying her second cup of coffee when Luna and Cho made their way to their seats, and Penelope bit back a laugh at the 'just shagged rotten' look the two of them sported. Quickly putting up a privacy spell, she said, "What the hell were the two of you doing last night? You look even worse than I did when I woke up, but I was able to make myself presentable!"

Cho smirked at her sleepily, "Well, waking up assumes we got any sleep. The two of us just left Harry and Alpha's bedroom a few minutes ago. And I can't speak for Luna, but as soon as I get some food in my belly I'm going to bed and sleep for 24 hours. Alpha was inspired last night, and when Harry came back after spending time with you, it just got wilder! I wasn't so bloody hungry I would be heading to bed right now, but Harry's cum is tasty and the orgasms are amazing, but it's not very filling."

Luna was just nodding, a sated smile on her face, and she said, "I don't think you'll see Master or Alpha much before dinner, they were just as tired as we were, but Dobby had popped in with a tray for the two of them."

Penelope just gaped at the two of them as they fell on the breakfasts, shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Harry had the energy to keep going after the two of them had finished last night, but apparently, he was even more powerful than she'd suspected, which made the fact that all of these women were his and Hermione's lovers understandable.

Finishing her breakfast, she realized she was feeling full of energy and decided to grab her exercise gear and go for a run around the grounds. It would be useful for her classes anyway, to have a route picked out. And when she finished she could shower and floo Pansy, she was sure that Pansy and Su would love to hear about her new job. She wondered if Pansy would object if she brought those women who wanted dancing lessons over the Stag before they opened, so they could practice on a stage?

She smirked, even if Pansy objected, she was sure that she could 'convince' the younger woman. Of course, that was just an excuse, she'd become extremely fond of both Pansy and Su that night, and wanted to spend time with them. From their reactions, she didn't think that either of them would have a problem with the idea, especially if she did a turn or two on the stage.

It was incredible, the changes in her life in less than 48 hours, but she wouldn't change it for anything, and she was looking forward to seeing what happens next!

End Chapter Three


End file.
